Playing with Fire
by Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX
Summary: Sequel to Collateral Damage. Given a second chance to put things right, Silver decides that maybe changing his behaviour towards people will help in the long run. That works fine until he bumps into his old arch nemesis, who isn't as evil as he once thought. But as his love for Gold grows will jealously be the major ingredient to the red head's downfall? Yaoi! GoldxSilver
1. Everything Changes

**Playing with Fire**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Finally! This is the first chapter to the sequel of Collateral Damage. Of course the timeline has changed since Silver's little 'vision' and if any of you haven't read Collateral Damage yet I recommend you do, just so you understand everything. **

**Okay, main shipping with be Gold and Silver, with Originalshipping thrown in for good measure. Everyone loves those boys! It will be hinted at Secondaryshipping too, but not too much. And I can promise yet another bumpy and wild ride for our beautiful babies!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the drama!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Everything changes**

To be given a second chance was something that just seemed surreal right now. Like everything that I saw, that I dreamt, was just a collection of possible occurrences. There wasn't substantial proof that even if I chose to make the same mistakes that my life would have ended up like that, but having that vision...really affected me.

Gold...right now we were not as close as we were in my vision, and I had no idea if we ever would be, but when I kissed him earlier I knew it meant something. And just like my premonition I am in the Pokemon Centre room, sharing with Gold, staring out of the window.

He seemed different. Like he wasn't his usual bubbly self, making stupid lame ass jokes and trying to get on my nerves. In fact he was being too quiet. I expected some remark to why I was just looking out of the window, but he hadn't said anything.

I sighed, gazing up at the network of stars in the night sky, all glistening and twinkling for all to see. A small smile crept upon my lips as I closed my eyes briefly. Right now I had a chance to put everything right, to make me and Gold work. We had no worries about Cyan trying to destroy us and we could just enjoy things at our pace. Only it wasn't that easy.

Gold was oblivious to my vision, so my sudden urge to kiss him must have really shocked him. Maybe that was why he was so quiet.

_Had I scared him? Then again the Silver he knew wasn't like me now...I used to be so horrible, so insular. But how could I be like that now? Now after I had seen the error to my behaviour. But...perhaps acting like I hadn't changed would help?_

"Gold..." I muttered, weirdly hating the sound of my voice echoing in the silence. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the amber eyed boy spread out over the large bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

I frowned, biting my lip, feeling nervous. Why was I feeling like this? It was just Gold, the same Gold I saw in my premonition. He shouldn't be making me feel like this.

"Are...you okay?"

Golden eyes raised to mine briefly until he nodded.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged my shoulder's, fully turning to face his sprawled out body, as I leaned against the window sill. How could I explain all this? It was all so stupid, and incredibly unreal. He might think I had lost my mind or something.

"...you're quiet..."

The dark haired boy moved until he was lying on his stomach, elbows propping his body up slightly as his hands rested underneath his chin.

"I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

I rolled my eyes. Wow that was helpful. But still he didn't seem too troubled to me. In fact he just looked like he was literally trying to sort out a metaphorical mess inside of his head. Slowly I walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, just looking at him.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" I asked, wanting to hit myself afterwards. Since when did I care about that shit? Gold glanced at me for a moment, before a playful smirk teased his lips.

"Since when did you care about my problems?"

Instantly I looked away, allowing my long red hair to hide my expression from view. I knew I should have used a different approach.

"...I don't care about your problems," I mumbled, hating the fact I couldn't bring myself to be heartless any more. What the hell was wrong with me? The bed shifted and before I knew it Gold was sitting upright beside me, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"...Silver...did something happen?"

I blinked in shock. _Happen? What did he mean?_

"Huh?"

"Did something happen earlier today?"

His eyes burned into mine and I could feel my heart pound ever faster in my chest. Images flooded my mind, visions of what could have been between us, what we could have had. Then I frowned, instantly causing the dark haired boy to tense.

"...Silver?"

I was brought back to reality for that moment as the temporary silence seemed to deafen my ears. I hated it, I wanted Gold to continue talking, to never stop. But obviously that wouldn't happen.

"I...I'm fine..." I lied, fidgeting with my hands in my lap, trying to think of anything to say to Gold. He shook his head.

"You're lying,"

"I am not!" I said defiantly, trying my best to hide the shaky undertone to my voice. Of course it was useless. If my hands were anything to go by then Gold could blatantly see my whole body trembling.

"...so why are you shaking like that?"

He pointed to my hands and instantly I pulled the edges of my sleeves over them. It was a self conscious thing, seemed I hadn't grown out of that yet.

"...it's nothing."

"Silver, you can talk to me, you know?"

It just wasn't that simple. Maybe I should just forget about it, and not rush things. If Gold and I were going to happen then wouldn't it happen regardless of what I did?

"Yeah..."

Then he placed a hand on my shoulder, causing my whole body to tense immediately.

"You're...making me worry. I don't like it."

My eyes glanced at Gold's expression to see he was frowning. It wasn't like I didn't want to tell him, it was the fact I couldn't. So as my eyes gazed back at my hands I decided to try to say something at least.

"...sorry, it's just complicated."

"Too right it is. Silver...you kissed me in front of everyone!"

His voice was loud, but he didn't seem angry. Just shocked, wanting answers that I could not provide. I mean how would he react if I just admitted that I loved him?

"...I did..."

"I just...want to know why. The Silver I know would never let anyone hug him, let alone that!"

A small smirk teased my lips as Gold's hand gently rubbed my shoulder. That was very true. But I just saw Gold and I couldn't stop myself.

"People...change..."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, but it's like you've gone full circle or something! This is just not you Silver,"

Was it so wrong to try and change my behaviour? Did Gold like it when I was a horrible heartless bastard? I sighed heavily, wishing that this conversation would just end already.

"...like I said... it's complicated."

"Silver..."

Gold shook his head, obviously wanting to protest at my lack of co-operation, but before he could say anything else he was cut off by a thunderous scream.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

My body jolted at the sound. _What the hell was that?_

"What the hell...?" Gold complained, glancing at the door. The scream vaguely sounded like a voice I recognised.

_Was it Crystal? But why would she be screaming?_

"That sounded like Crystal."

The dark haired boy immediately got to his feet, with myself following suit. Well, I didn't want to be alone in this room.

"I suppose we should check it out." Gold murmured, causing me to nod in agreement. And just like that we left our room and made our way to Crystal's.

* * *

Gold knocked three times and still no-one was answering the door. What the hell was she playing at? I was growing impatient, sighing and leaning against the wall. Gold continued pressing his ear against the door, listening for any noise inside the room, then he would knock again.

"Crys! Is everything okay in there?!"

I watched him. He was nervous, concerned to why his best friend was not answering the door, and to be honest a part of me felt the same.

_Had something happened to her? _

And just like that my whole body froze.

_What if...by changing the time line it altered other people's lives too? _

I swallowed hard as Gold continued knocking the door, not giving up.

"...Gold..." I tried, deciding it was time to actually tell him.

"Not right now Silver...I'm trying to listen if Crys is okay."

I folded my arms in annoyance and looked away, changing my mind. Okay fuck it. I wasn't going to tell him. He could stay in the dark.

Then my ears alerted to the sound of the door unlocking from the inside and a horrendous creaking sound echoed through the corridor. As I glanced back to where Gold stood Crystal was at the door, her cheeks were flushed in a red hue, and she was sniffling.

_Had she been crying?_

"Crystal? What happened?" Gold asked, until the blue haired girl collapsed in his arms, breaking down completely. I had never seen her so worked up before, it was like she was terrified of something.

"Oh...G-Gold...it was...horrible!"

"Okay...calm down, and tell me everything that happened."

His voice was soft, like he used to speak to me. _Well...in my vision._

Once again my body tensed at the reoccurring image. Would he ever be like that with me now? Crystal sniffled as she clung to Gold like he was literally her only lifeline in this world.

"It...was...awful Gold...I...had a nightmare..."

"What happened?"

I watched both of them intently, never diverting my gaze. A nightmare? Wasn't it usually me who suffered from restless nights? Crystal raised her face to look at Gold before she closed her eyes, allowing new tears to fall down her cheeks.

"...I dreamt that...you had a Birthday Party...and...it was a disaster!"

My heart pounded in my chest as realisation started to sink in.

_She dreamt of what I saw in my vision? No...that wasn't possible, was it?_

Gold looked confused for a moment.

"How so?"

She sniffled again, trying to get her voice at a steady level before speaking again.

"...it was a massacre! Lots of people were killed! I...I ended up crippled...in a wheelchair...and Silver..."

At the mention of my name I glanced up to meet sparkling eyes of blue.

"...he...he..."

Then she broke down again, only able to stand thanks to Gold supporting her. I watched as he gently stroked her back and tried to calm her down, but right now I was more on edge than ever.

_She didn't mention what happened to me...was it what I saw? Did I get shot by the police? Did I...die?_

"Crys it was only a nightmare, it's not real." Gold soothed.

If only he knew. It certainly felt real to me when I experienced it, so I knew exactly how that felt. No wonder she was an emotional mess. But now that time line would not happen. I had changed that.

"..I...I know...s-sorry..."

"We all get them..." I added in, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Usually I only ever had nightmares. Dreams were foreign to me, but it was something I had learnt to deal with.

"I can't say I have ever suffered with them." Gold mused, still holding Crystal in his arms.

Well that didn't surprise me. He was always so laid back and care free. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. The blue haired girl moved back slightly to wipe her face on the back of her hand. I figured she had calmed down a little now.

"You're lucky then." I groaned.

"I think...I'll be okay now..." Crystal murmured, taking a deep breath. Gold looked at her intently, his face pained to some degree. I guess he really worried over her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, it was just...a shock that's all."

Gold smiled back and deep inside it lifted my heart right up into the heavens. I had missed that stupid grin of his, in a weird way. As I moved away from the wall Crystal glanced at me, bowing her head slightly.

"I am sorry for...worrying you and disturbing you."

I heard Gold chuckle nervously I wondered why he would behave like that. It wasn't like we were doing anything spectacular. So instead of contributing to the conversation I merely rolled my eyes and let Gold do the talking.

"No, it's fine. Honest. Just...try and get some sleep."

Crystal nodded, her face still flushed in a faint red hue due to her crying antics. But at least she had calmed down and wasn't so hysterical any more.

"Okay...thank you Gold."

And with a nod of his head the blue haired girl slowly retreated to her room once again, locking it behind her.

I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair. This had been a long night, and I was shattered. Good job tomorrow was my day off from work but still, working at the department store would never be the same again. Not after what I saw.

"Crys never usually suffers from bad dreams..." Gold mused as he turned to face me. I shrugged half heartedly, not really caring. What I had been through was ten times worse.

"I think we should just try to get some sleep. It's late."

The dark haired boy nodded in response as I opened the door to our room and walked inside.

* * *

I sat on my end of the bed as I got inside, refusing to look up at the amber eyed boy who stood in front of me. Just getting today over with would be an achievement.

"Silver..."

My eyes glanced up momentarily at Gold. He seemed confused, almost hurt, and I didn't know why.

"Mhm?"

I watched as he sat beside me, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"You never told me why you are acting this way."

Frowning to myself I sighed, wishing this conversation would just go away.

"There is nothing to tell..."

Gold raised an eyebrow in thought.

"So, you just changed your whole demeanour over night?"

"No..." I mumbled, hating the sound of my voice right now. I could almost feel his eyes burning into me, judging me for my behaviour. I hated it. Why couldn't he just accept it and be happy?

"...so what then?"

"It...doesn't matter."

Gold sighed, placing a hand to his head. I allowed my eyes to trail downwards to the carpet as they started to get adjusted to the dark environment.

"So, you kissed me and you expect me to just not ask about why you did it, and move on?" Involuntarily I flinched, wishing that somehow this was easier.

_Why was this so hard? In my vision Gold came onto me! Why was that not happening now?!_

"...I said I was sorry."

"It's not about being sorry Silver..." He grunted afterwards, obviously losing patience with me. Instead of protesting or answering him back I flopped on my side of the bed, subconsciously hugging the pillow for comfort. Gold didn't move. He just stared at me.

"...you're screwing with my head, you know?"

I closed my eyes, trying to block out his voice. Things would have been so much easier if he just didn't ask questions. Gold normally just went for it, and didn't think about consequences. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's not intentional..."

"Oh really? So why did you kiss me then? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Do you ACTUALLY like me? Or is this some sort of sick and twisted mind game to you?"

Those words hurt, like really hurt. I moved up slightly so I could look at Gold, and I saw the pain in his eyes. Was that really how it seemed to him? Did he think that little of me? Shaking my head a little I tried to explain as best as I could.

"...this isn't a game Gold...something happened which...I can't really explain and when I saw you I...couldn't stop myself..."

Poor excuse, but it was the only thing I could say. Gold raised his eyebrow at me.

"That still doesn't clarify anything, you know?"

Feeling annoyed at myself and Gold I sat upright, my hands balling into fists. It was like he was attacking me, causing me to feel threatened. Did he want me to lash out?

"Just...leave it!"

"Not until you tell me the fucking reason!"

I glared at him, and at that moment I swear to Arceus he was glaring at me too. But, it didn't make me angrier. In fact it caused my heart to thunder in my chest.

"That's not going to happen." I grumbled.

Gold's eyes narrowed as his body neared mine. Instinctively I backed away, until my head hit against the headboard and I cringed. When I opened my eyes again Gold was very close to me, glaring into my eyes. So close in fact if I concentrated I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"Well...you are not going to sleep until you tell me."

Quickly I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. This was too much for me right now.

_Why was he so close? Was he doing this on purpose?_

"Fuck you Gold!" I cried, my hands trembling at my sides.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" His voice was gentle, soft and I found myself relaxing a little. When I opened my eyes and looked back into his golden eyes I saw he was smiling. And I hated it when he did that.

"It's...hard to explain."

"Try me."

I sighed heavily, trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to say.

_How could I tell him everything? About us, about Cyan and about the fact he tried to kill everyone I loved because of something I did? It was all so stupid._

"...I...had a vision." I blurted out, watching as Gold's face contorted in confusion.

"A...vision?"

"Yes."

"Like...of the future?"

I shrugged, not knowing if that was what it was. Maybe it was a possible future, which now I had changed it so none of those things would ever occur. Which I was grateful for, but at the expense of Gold and I. We were not together, and right now I doubted we ever would be.

"...I did something bad which caused everything to spiral out of control, and lots of bad things happened."

And then I felt Gold's hand gently rest on mine, allowing my eyes to trail downwards. Why was he doing this?

"Is that why you have been acting so...different?"

Weakly I nodded, closing my eyes. I didn't want to relive that experience ever again. Cyan had caused enough problems, just merely thinking about it was sending my body into panic. The dark haired boy smiled, and chuckled.

"Silver...it doesn't mean any of that will happen."

"I know..." I murmured, feeling the warmth of Gold's hand on my own. Even now my heart wouldn't stop beating faster for him. It was like it would burst out of my chest soon.

"Maybe you just need to sleep. Everything might become clearer in the morning."

That was a great idea. Quickly I moved my hand from Gold's, feeling my body tense up.

"Yeah..."

As he smiled at me the dark haired boy stood up and walked over to the other side of the large bed. Then he sat down on his part of the bed, and took his shoes and socks off. I kicked my boots off, not feeling comfortable with having bare feet in bed just yet. I also decided to keep my clothes on. Things were awkward enough.

Gold of course had no shame whatsoever and basically stripped down to his white cotton boxer shorts, causing my face to get extremely hot all of a sudden.

_Those boxers were the same in my vision..._

"Silver...?"

I snapped out of my daze until I met Gold's eyes. He seemed concerned.

"I'm not going to even ask why you were just staring at my crotch..."

My eyes widened in realisation.

_Shit...did I really just do that?!_

My face seemed to just burst into flames at the heat that radiated off it, and quickly I pulled the bed sheets over my body in embarrassment. As I closed my eyes I heard Gold laugh and then felt the bed shift slightly as he lay beside me.

"It's okay...I'm not going to go crazy or beat you up, besides...that's usually your job."

I kept the bed sheet pulled up high around my face, so angry with myself right now.

_How could I have been so stupid?! Why did I do that? Stupid fucking visions..._

"Relax Silv."

Not knowing what else to do I turned away from him, facing the wall, wishing that I could force myself to sleep right now. I was dying of embarrassment. Once again Gold chuckled.

"Sheesh, I never had you down as the shy and retiring type."

"Shut up Gold!" I cried in defence, feeling my whole body tense up completely.

This was hell right now. He was lying beside me with nothing but boxers on, and knowing that we were a couple in my premonition wasn't helping me right now. My eyes shot open in shock as I felt a finger delicately dance down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Why are you hiding from me Silv? Are you worried I might get excited around you?"

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my body tremble under the pressure. Was it such a crime to want to be able to sleep in peace for once?

"I'm trying to fucking sleep you moron!"

The finger from my spine disappeared which allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe he had given up for the night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how important beauty sleep was to you."

Grumbling incoherent nonsense to myself I closed my eyes and tried to settle down. It was late, and if we stayed up any later I would be very grouchy in the morning. As I sighed weakly I felt Gold shuffle slightly amongst the bed sheets before mumbling quietly;

"Night Silv."

As I managed to get my heartbeat and breathing back to normal I started to relax, feeling a little better. Maybe Gold was right, perhaps things would become clearer in the morning. And with that in mind I murmured.

"...night..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah! Poor Silver :( The timeline has changed so he isn't with Gold! I'm sure that will change soon enough xD Bless them. Anyhoo, please read and review! It makes a crazy yaoi obsessed fangirl very happy face indeed, and it makes the updates quicker too! Ciao for now!**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Ah, thank you all for the reviews! I can't tell you how happy I am! Well, here is the second chapter, and I think most of you will enjoy this. So have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening**

_I wasn't too sure where I was but this horrible repugnant smell infiltrated my nose, causing my stomach to knot violently. Just...what the hell was this? _

_My eyes scanned the area noticing that in fact I was back at that Community Hall in my vision, lying down on the ground, staring up at a cracked ceiling. Why was I back here? As I sat up and rubbed my forehead I could hear the blaring sound of sirens, and wails from outside. Was this like before?_

_ I got to my feet shakily, noticing that no-one else was around. It was just me, and the smell of a burnt out truck and blood for company. Cautiously I wondered around the bomb site, trying to avoid any shards of glass or debris in my way. Was this a dream? Why was I dreaming of this place again? _

_Then my body froze as I heard it. A gun shot. It was like some-one had used Thunder Wave on me for that moment because I just couldn't move. That sound...I had heard it before._

_ "NOOOOO!" _

_I flinched at the loud wailing voice and suddenly I found that my limbs had started working again, and so instinctively ran towards the direction of the sound. If I was correct then it would be just like my vision...and would be outside._

_ As I got to the large double doors that lead to the outside I noticed they were already opened, and flashing blue lights were starting to hurt my eyes the longer I stared. _

_Squinting I tried to make out anything that was happening, trying to understand all the commotion. _

_ It was only when I took a step forward and looked downwards that I saw it. Gold was there, knelt down on the floor, holding something. His whole body was trembling violently and at that moment I wished I could have hugged him or something._

_ Then my eyes scanned the crowd, noticing Blue and Red, just like before. Blue was in tears, crying into Red's arms, as the Champion seemed just as distant as ever. Why was everyone so upset? _

_ I swallowed hard as my eyes met the crumpled figure of Gold's once again. In this position I couldn't see what he was holding so cautiously I walked closer. _

_As I did I felt my heart get heavier with every step until I saw a pool of crimson red blood surrounding the dark haired boy. His body was rocking backwards and forwards as he cradled something in his arms, head shaking wildly. He didn't speak, which was starting to worry me._

_ Finally as I peered around his figure I felt my heart literally stop in my chest. No...this...wasn't right. My eyes perceived a mass of tangled red hair, a limp lifeless body, covered in blood. As tears stung my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _

_That...was me... _

_I never saw that far into my vision when I woke up, but...I was dead...and Gold...he was distraught. This was horrible. _

_ My whole body started to tremble as I watched the dark haired boy gently remove a few strands of red hair from my lifeless face, smiling weakly. I was so pale, completely devoid of life, and I could clearly see the gunshot wound in my stomach, bleeding out onto the cold hard ground, covering Gold's clothes._

_ "...Silver..." He murmured weakly, refusing to let go of my body, as I just stood there and watched this horrible scene unfold. Why was I witnessing this?! _

_Closing my eyes tightly I wanted to pinch myself into waking up, but right now I didn't have the energy to. Gold was broken, completely devastated and it was tearing my heart apart._

_ "...why did you leave me...?" He cried, bowing his head slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. And suddenly I was finding it very hard to breathe. My lungs tightened considerably, causing an excruciating pain to sear through me. _

_But...this wasn't going to happen now! I had changed the time line!_

_ "G-Gold..." I murmured, knowing he couldn't hear me but I needed to say his voice out loud. It felt better to hear my own voice, knowing that this was nothing more than a bad dream._

_ But it didn't make the pain any less._

_ "You...could have stayed with me...we could have...ran away from this...had a future together...why...why did you..." _

_His body heaved painfully as he cried, allowing my heart to continue breaking the longer I saw this scene unfold. Without knowing what else to do I turned away and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see any more._

_ "Gold...I'm sorry..." I mumbled out loud, feeling so guilty right now. And as the sounds of sirens and crying started to disappear from my mind I couldn't help but feel like my whole world was still crashing down, despite it being nothing more than a dream._

* * *

I jolted awake in shock, thankful that finally I managed to wake up from that nightmare. As I opened my eyes weakly I felt something warm, and strong wrapped around me. It was only after I had let it sink in that I realised just what it was.

It was Gold. He was holding me, and was fast asleep completely unaware.

My body tensed up immediately as I stared at his face, not liking this close proximity. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, and the power behind his arms as he held me. But I couldn't just lie here and accept this. Besides, I was pretty sure it was morning now.

"Gold..." I murmured, trying my best to push the dark haired boy away, without waking him up if I could. Of course that failed miserably. In fact he grunted in annoyance and moved closer, until his nose was touching mine.

My heart thundered in my chest, as with his every breath I could feel it on my face, causing my skin to heat up considerably.

"Stop this Gold!" I cursed, in a whisper, pushing harder against his shoulder's to get him to move, only it wasn't working. Grunting to myself I sighed, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get him off me! I wasn't sure if he was ticklish, so that might just fail miserably.

_What other options did I have right now?_

My eyes stared at his relaxed face, at how his hair had fanned out over the pillow, and a few strands had fallen across his cheek. He seemed so at ease, with not a care in the world, so why did I still feel like shit right now? Was it the dream?

Gold shifted closer to me, causing my body to tense up immediately. I needed to get him away from me, I didn't like anyone being in my personal space.

So, I pushed against him with all my might, hoping that it might at least wake him up. What I received I didn't expect.

"Oh baby, I knew you'd come round to the idea..."

I blinked in shock.

_What? Was he...sleep talking? _

Grumbling to myself I continued to push him away, only to find that he moved closer, completely crushing my arms against my chest.

"How badly...do you want it?" Gold groaned, in a sleepy sort of voice and all the fine hairs on my arms stood on end. My eyes widened as I realised just what was going on.

_Oh please tell me Gold wasn't having erotic dreams! Not while he was holding me!_

"Piss off Gold!" I cursed, struggling against him as once again his nose touched my own, causing my heart to thunder dangerously in my chest.

_Why was he so damn close?! _

Closing my eyes I tried to steady my own nerves, as unbearable heat was almost setting my skin on fire.

"Mhm...I love it when you talk dirty..."

His body moved closer to mine until he was literally flush up against me. I found myself breathing more heavily than I usually would, and when Gold gently rocked his hips forwards I yelped loudly, like a Growlithe in pain.

_What the hell was we playing at?!_

Cautiously I opened my eyes, seeing just how close Gold's face was to my own. He was fast asleep, completely oblivious to his actions. And then I allowed my eyes to trail underneath the bed sheets. Then an overwhelming heat ignited my face as I looked away.

_Oh my...shit. He was fucking erect?! What the fuck?!_

"Come closer baby...I need you..." He moaned softly, as his hand somehow managed to trail underneath the back of my shirt, gently clawing at the skin. I hissed in both annoyance and frustration.

_What the fuck was he doing?! This wasn't supposed to happen! And I couldn't move! _

Biting my lip I struggled against his chest, hoping that my movement would wake him up. No such luck.

"A-ah..." He groaned deeply, and once again his hips rocked against my body, brushing his noticeable erection against my leg. My whole body tensed in shock and horror at this scene.

_Gold...was having an erotic dream about Arceus knows who...and now...he's humping me?!_

"Gold...stop this! For fuck's sake!" I cried out, hearing my voice crack under the pressure.

As much as I hated this, a part of me craved this attention. After the whole vision of Gold and I being a couple, even though this felt so wrong, it felt right too.

Then Gold shifted again, his nose nuzzling the crook of my neck, causing my skin to burn once again. My arms were still compromised, and crushed between myself and Gold's chest. I wished I could move, this was ridiculous.

"A-ah...do you want it...harder...?" He moaned against my skin, as he rocked his hips against me again, causing me to close my eyes tightly.

This was awful, in every possible way. I could hear Gold moaning, just like he did in my vision, and it was because of some erotic dream. He might not even be dreaming about me!

With that thought in mind I used my legs to kick out at the dark haired boy, hoping to move him away. And I did, but his arms pulled me with him, until my nose was crushed against his collarbone. The side of my leg still felt his assault, and I shuddered violently.

_Why was none of this working?!_

"I swear...you're a dead man!" I groaned in protest, moving to push him away from me again, only to keep failing. His grip was firm, and I wondered how the hell he could still be asleep after all this?!

Then Gold's breathing got heavier, as breathless moans escaped into the air. His hips bucked harder against my leg, sending shivers down my spine every time.

_Why was this happening?!_

"Aah...Oh God..." Gold cried desperately, alerting me to the reasons behind his cries, and then it hit me.

_Shit..shit...shit!_

Without thinking I tried to move away, pushing him away as best as I could. But I was too late. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to ignore the fact his moans were getting louder, but it wasn't enough.

As Gold cried loudly in ecstasy I shoved hard against him, causing his body become unstable on the edge of the bed. I didn't realise how close to the end we were until it was too late. With that one final shove it caused both myself and Gold to fall off the bed, and onto the floor.

I groaned, feeling my forehead smack against something that seemed too hard to be real. As I weakly opened my eyes I noticed that I was lying on top of Gold and what my forehead had smashed against was his own head. He was now awake, nursing his skull from the fall, looking disorientated.

_Fuck...that hurt._

"Oww...what the hell Silv...?" Gold groaned, narrowed amber eyes staring at me.

Quickly I sat upright, my legs either side of his body, grumbling nonsense to myself about the fall. I should have known that would have happened!

"It was your fucking fault!" I growled at him, feeling a small lump start to form on my forehead.

_Great... _

He blinked in confusion.

"Huh? How?! I was sleeping!"

"Urrghhh...you're such a fucking idiot!"

I turned away, placing a hand to my head in annoyance. Why did I ever agree to this? Even in my vision I didn't share the bed with Gold, and now I knew why. Because this happened!

"Is this your way of telling me you had a nightmare, and freaked out, so you ended up pushing me out of the bed?"

My eyes twitched in annoyance as I glared at him, seeing how his dark hair had ruffled up on the one side of his face. It looked stupid.

"What the hell?! It was NOT my fault!"

"Alright, alright...jeez...you're so loud."

My hands subconsciously balled into fists.

_Yes I did have a nightmare, but it wasn't my fault I pushed Gold out of the bed! If he wasn't having such perverted dreams then it could have been avoided!_

Suddenly the sound of the door being pushed open with great force alerted me, and as my eyes trailed to the direction I saw a very confused Crystal, standing there, looking from Gold to me. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"...should I even ask what the hell is going on here?" She mumbled.

I glanced at Gold, who still seemed half asleep. It was only when I smacked him around the face did he groan and make some sign of movement. Quickly I got to my feet, brushing myself off.

_Great...my clothes were now creased to fuck. That would be a bitch to get out._

"Ask idiot boy over there." I grumbled, folding my arms. Gold sat up, squinting at Crystal, who still seemed confused at the whole scene. He then waved slightly at the blue haired girl, not seeming to care about the fact he was lying on the floor, only wearing boxers.

"Mornin' Crys! What brings you here?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I heard a loud crash and wondered what the hell was going on! So, I come in here and see you two..." She shuddered for a moment, before continuing. "...seriously, what the hell were you even doing?!"

I refused to even look at Gold. Remembering the reasons to why I pushed him out of the bed was bad enough, let alone explaining it. But maybe I should have.

"Silv had a nightmare, and lunged at me."

"I DID NOT!" I cried in defence, absolutely appalled. How dare he lie about this!

"Well, you pushed me out of the bed." Gold said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulder's.

"Yes, because of YOU!"

The dark haired boy frowned, not seeming to understand why I did what I did. Had he forgotten?

"But...I was asleep."

"Yes! And, Arceus I wished that you wasn't asleep!"

"Guys..." Crystal intervened, holding her hands up. In annoyance I looked away, allowing my eyes to divert to an uninteresting spot on the wall, trying to stay calm somehow. I heard her sigh in irritation.

"...seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two? You were fine yesterday!"

I remained quiet, wondering if idiot boy was going to speak instead, and if he dared lie about it again, I was going to hit the roof. But he didn't. He stayed silent just like myself, which only annoyed the blue haired girl even more.

"Are you even going to talk to each other?!"

"Leave it Crys..." Gold murmured tiredly, yawning loudly as he stood up.

"Not until you tell me what the hell happened?!"

As Gold stood up and stretched I glanced over at him, noticing the incriminating evidence on his boxers shorts, and instantly turned away.

_Great...if Crystal saw that then she would..._

"AAHHHH GOLD!" She screamed loudly, and I cringed. Seemed like she noticed already. Then again it was so freakin' obvious.

"What?"

"Your boxers! Ewww, you fucking pervert!"

I stifled a laugh that threatened to escape my throat, as I continued to look away. I swear if I did I would have died of laughter, and embarrassment.

"What? I haven't done..." Then he paused, so I assumed he had noticed. "...oh..."

"..._'oh? OH?!'_ IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

So maybe she figured out why I pushed him out of the bed. There was no way I was putting up with him humping me all night, that can fuck off.

"I...didn't know!" Gold exclaimed in defence, which caused me to look at him. His whole face had turned a beautiful shade of crimson in response to Crystal finding out. I smirked, pleased with the outcome.

"That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She grumbled, before turning away. What was even more horrible was the fact I still had no idea who he was dreaming about. Did he even know?

"Crys it's not like I can stop it from happening if I'm asleep! Jeez..."

"But you were sharing a bed with Silver!"

Then Gold's eyes met mine, that blush still clearly seen on his honey coloured cheeks, before he looked down in embarrassment. Maybe the penny had finally dropped.

"Oh shit...sorry Silv."

I rolled my eyes.

"...you were fucking humping me..." I grumbled, only causing Crystal to get louder.

"WHAT?!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Gold cried out, his face getting redder and redder by the second. Slowly I shook my head, keeping my arms folded.

_If only he knew..._

"And you were moaning and stuff in my fucking ear...it was disgusting." I added in, knowing that the dark haired boy was probably dying of embarrassment right now, and it pleased me to my very core. Crystal's face was so pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"I feel sick now..." She complained, using her hand to steady herself against the wall.

"I...I...don't remember!" Gold exclaimed, his voice stuttering slightly.

I remembered it...too well, so now he needed to be aware of his dirty bed time antics. Maybe then he would refrain from humping the nearest thing in sight. I shuddered at the thought.

"Gold! You should apologise to Silver! Imagine how he felt!" Crystal demanded, pointing at me. Amber eyes flickered to meet mine for a moment, before they returned to staring at the floor. Was he really that embarrassed about it.

"Yeah...sorry."

I shrugged my shoulder's, making a mental note to never, and I mean EVER share a Pokemon Centre room with this doofus ever again. Crystal still seemed shook up, but she had calmed down a lot. Maybe this was a lot of take in, I guessed that she had never witnessed Gold doing that before.

"Just...get dressed already! We have to leave soon." She mumbled, waving her hand at Gold as she turned her back to us. A part of me wondered if she was going back to her room to vomit or something, because she didn't look very well.

And once the blue haired girl left the room, Gold released a heavy sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed.

I turned around, watching as he looked at the ceiling, his face still sporting that red glow.

_Was it true that he really didn't know he did any of that?_

I frowned to myself, keeping my arms folded. He was such an idiot.

"Did I really...do that?"

His voice was weak, and feeble but I heard him. I sighed softly, not really wishing to repeat the conversation, or relive the experience. But I could clearly see he was hurt by it, and a part of me felt guilty.

"...yeah..."

He closed his eyes tightly, and I just watched him.

"I'm sorry...you probably hate me for that now..."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head.

"I don't hate you."

"I'd hate me, I should never have done that to you."

Shrugging my shoulder's I tried to make it seem that I was okay with it now, just so Gold could stop beating himself up about it. Even though right now I doubted anything would work.

"Just...forget it, and make sure you don't do it again."

Amber eyes flickered open and continued to stare at the ceiling. I forced a weak smile, hoping that he could see it. But I didn't think he could.

"You must have felt really uncomfortable...especially because I was asleep."

The dark haired boy used his elbows to prop his body up slightly so he could look at me. Our eyes met for a moment before I had to look away. I could feel my face get hotter the longer my mind thought about it.

"Yeah..." I glanced down, once again seeing the horrible wet patch on the front of his boxer shorts, and shuddering violently. "..just...go and have a shower..."

Gold nodded obediently and got to his feet. Lucky for us we had a shower cubicle in the room, just through the door. Not many Pokemon Centre rooms came with an en suite bathroom, I guess we were lucky.

"Sorry again." Gold murmured, weakly smiling at me as he grabbed his rucksack off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

"Just...forget it okay?"

The dark haired boy nodded as he passed me and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

In relief I sat on the bed, clawing my fingers down my face in comfort.

_What the hell just happened? Why did I react like that? I mean...yes I pushed him out of the bed because it was disgusting...but, it was Gold. I should have expected something like this to happen._

Sighing to myself I wondered just what the hell was going to happen next. If my memory served me correctly then I was positive Crystal and Gold were going to suggest going to a café, the same café in my vision where Gold kissed me in the bathroom.

_But...would any of that happen now I had altered the time line?_

Frowning to myself I placed my head in my hands, sick and tired of all the changes. When I realised that Cyan would no longer be out for my blood I didn't realise that mine and Gold's relationship would be compromised.

_I mean...what if we never got together because of this?_

As I felt my heart sink into a sea of despair I decided to try and make that part of the time line happen, even if I had to do it myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gold you dirty dog you! :P Who was he dreaming about? Any ideas?! I would love to hear them! ^_^ also I wanna thank every one of you for sticking with this story, it means so much to me! So for now until the next chapter, adios!**


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note: Ahhh hello everyone! Right, anyone who has intense feels for this pairing might want to have some tissues handy...just to be safe! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dreams and Reality**

I never realised how much my mind overloaded with utter shit whilst left in solitude, but while I was waiting for Gold to come out of the shower I just couldn't stop it. Memories...no, visions of what I used to have, used to be. They were now nothing more than dreams...figments of my imagination.

It wasn't real, and right now it never would be. Unless I got my act together and did something about it.

I combed my fingers through my hair nervously as my eyes concentrated on the door, listening for any signs of movement, watching for the door to open just a bit so then I would know that solitude would be gone for a moment. Only that didn't happen.

Sighing heavily I felt my heart hurt terribly for some reason, with every cursed beat it would echo a feeling of regret, of emptiness...through my whole body. I hated it.

_Why wasn't Gold making that feeling go away? Why wasn't he here, making lame ass jokes, or accusing me of being gay? Why wasn't he taking advantage of me like before? Why wasn't he...telling me he..loved me..?_

I sniffled, realising that tears were starting to form in my eyes. No...he couldn't see me crying, he would know something was wrong. I had to be strong, to hide my feelings. Even if it was so hard to do right now.

My body jolted upright at the sound of the bathroom door being opened, and I beheld the image of Gold. He was scrubbing his dark hair dry with a towel, and was shirtless. This only made my heart hurt even more, and I had to divert my gaze elsewhere. Even looking at him was becoming too painful.

"Man, that shower is top notch!" Gold commented to himself, as he continued scrubbing his hair. I sighed, not even having the energy to talk back right now. Besides, it was aimless chit chat, and could easily be avoided. That was until he stopped and stared at me.

"Silver?"

I glanced up quickly, my eyes meeting pools of gold, before allowing a shiver to dance down my spine.

"Sorry...miles away." I lied.

He smiled wildly, just like I remembered before throwing the towel into the laundry basket.

"It's unlike you to daydream, is it about anything important?"

_How could I tell him? It's not like I could spill out everything, and expect him to just accept it._

Frowning to myself I waved the dark haired boy off, hoping he would retreat back to the bathroom, only he didn't.

"Have I...upset you?" He pursued, his voice soft and laced with guilt. Closing my eyes briefly I took a deep breath. _Just...relax_.

"No...I'm just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important..."

Gold shook his head and moved to sit beside me. Immediately my body tensed and I wished that just for a moment I could be in that solitude once again. Surprisingly it was less stressful. Amber eyes scanned me all over, before he sighed.

"When did you get like this?"

Slowly I turned my head, managing to finally look him in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like this...so..." Gold paused, as if trying to think of the right word. "...distant."

Once again my eyes fell to the floor, feeling a horrible rush of guilt wash over me. It's not like I could talk about it.

"It's nothing..." I continued lying, hoping to Arceus the dark haired boy would drop the subject. He didn't.

"Yeah right, and I'm Professor Oak." He mumbled sarcastically, before smiling again. Then I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder, causing all the fine hairs on my body to stand on end in shock.

"Why can't you...talk to me?"

Rolling my eyes I grunted in response.

"...it's not that simple."

"How?"

I wanted to hit him for being so dense right now.

_Was everything really so black and white to him? Did he really think that by talking things through it would magically solve everything? He was wrong._

"Leave it Gold..."

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this."

In annoyance I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, trying to ignore everything. I tried to block out the fact he was staring at me, probably judging me right now. But it was useless. In fact, it just intensified every time I thought about it.

I sighed heavily, clawing my fingers down my face in annoyance. Seriously, if Crystal burst through the door right now it would have been accepted, gladly. Or if the Pokemon Centre was on fire. Something. Anything.

"...I'm sorry about the...humping thing..."

I cringed immediately.

"I said to never bring that up!"

"So...that's not the reason why you're mad at me?" Gold mumbled, his voice soft and subtle, causing my heart to beat crazily right now.

_Why the hell was this so hard?!_

"I'm not...mad..."

I sighed softly, allowing my eyes to look up at the ceiling. Right now I wished I could just confess everything, but that would be totally out of character, and would probably frighten him away. _Yeah...I didn't want that._

"So..what is it then?" Gold pursued.

"I said it's nothing..."

"Stop lying to me."

Okay, now I was getting annoyed. My patience was slowly slipping.

_Why couldn't he just accept it and leave me alone?!_

"...leave it Gold."

"Not until you tell me what is-"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" I yelled, getting to my feet. Without thinking I walked over to the wall, placing my hands on it whilst my forehead tapped against the wallpaper slightly. I exhaled, not realising I had been holding my breath.

"Silver..."

"Seriously...if I were you I would stop talking..." I said threateningly, feeling my whole body tremble with both anger and fear.

_What would I do if he found out? What if he hated me?_

I closed my eyes tightly, my fingers digging against the wallpaper in frustration. I heard Gold sigh behind me.

"...I'll...go and get changed."

I refused to even look at him when I heard him get up off the bed, and walk back towards the bathroom. I only managed to relax when I heard the door close once again, and I knew that he was not in the same room as me. Clenching my hand into a fist I punched the wall angrily.

_What the hell was going on with me?_

* * *

After ten minutes I had calmed down enough to sit down on the bed without wanting to throttle the nearest thing to hand, which right now wasn't anything that was living and breathing. I couldn't even understand why I was allowing myself to get so worked up over this.

_Was it because Gold was so different? Did I expect him to tease me, or mess with me somehow?_

I frowned to myself, staring at the door. This whole thing was a mess.

"Hey..."

I was immediately alerted to Gold's voice not too far from me, which made me turn to face the direction. He was fully dressed, and his expression seemed sombre. Like he was unsure of what to say to me in case I just exploded or something.

"Hey..." I muttered back, feeling the bed shift slightly as he sat beside me.

"I was thinking...Crys and I are going to check out this café that recently opened up in town today, and I wondered if you wanted to join us?"

For that moment I froze.

_The café...just like my vision! So, that part of the time line hadn't altered, but would the scene still be the same? _

I sighed softly, alerting the dark haired boy.

"...or not? It's up to you."

"No...it's fine." I managed to choke out eventually, trying to force a weak smile. I had to go there, maybe I could make that event happen again somehow. I just had to remember what the hell happened.

"So, you'll come with us?"

I nodded weakly, and before I even had a chance to breathe again Gold lunged at me, hugging me so tightly strangled whines escaped my throat. Even though I hated people touching me because it was Gold it seemed to not matter as much, even if he was crushing my windpipe in the process.

"That's great! Crys will be thrilled!"

Once he had finally let go of me, and I adjusted my crumpled t-shirt on my shoulder's I looked at him in confusion.

"Why will she be happy?"

"Because she needs someone to talk to about my Birthday celebrations."

Once again my whole body tensed at the mention of it.

_Birthday...Cyan...smashed windows...death...destruction. _

It all came flooding back to me and I cringed suddenly. My brain seemed to suddenly implode on itself and a huge headache consumed me for a moment.

_Shit...that hurt._

"Silver...?" Gold muttered quietly, his voice sounding concerned. Which he probably was with how I was behaving. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to remember all the death and destruction.

"You're...not having a party are you?"

My voice was shaky, and as I looked at him and saw him shake his head a huge wave of relief washed over me. So Gold wasn't having a party? At least that could be crossed off the potential dangers list.

"Crys thought that something low key would be more appropriate, and besides...there are only certain people I want to celebrate it with."

I swear when he said those last words my heart literally somersaulted in my chest, silently praying and wishing that he was talking about me. But he probably wasn't.

I looked away again, trying to get my heart to calm down somehow. Only it wasn't working too well. Perhaps it was my anxiety kicking in again, or paranoia about what happened in my vision. Still, at least there was no party.

I heard Gold sigh softly and felt the bed move. He stood up, stretching his limbs slightly.

_Was it really time to get going already?_

Golden eyes diverted to mine for a moment before he smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that was slowly melting my heart. I hated it, and loved it at the same time.

"Well...I think we better make a move. Crys will be doing her nut in if we waste any more time."

I nodded and stood up, trying to smooth down the creases in my t-shirt. That is what happens when you sleep in your clothes, and do not bring anything clean to wear the next day. But still, it was of no importance to me.

_It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone..._

"Yeah..."

I watched as the dark haired boy picked up his rucksack, which held all his various belonging and lead the way to the door. I followed him, suddenly feeling very nervous. I had no idea why, it wasn't like Gold and I did anything wrong, but perhaps talking to Crystal again after what happened might be a little strange. I shrugged it off and sighed as I closed the door, locking it behind us.

* * *

Crystal was already waiting for us at the front desk, and when she laid eyes on both of us she waved manically and practically skipped over. I sighed, seriously wanting to tear my hair out at the looks she was giving me, but I decided against it. A World War wasn't something on my bucket list.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up!" She complained, firmly placing her hands on her hips. Gold rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know it takes me hours to get ready! Like..I have to apply my make up...do my hair...sort out my clothes..."

She smacked him on the arm, and I watched as he winced.

"Drop the sarcasm you idiot!"

I watched the both of them as we slowly made our way towards the Pokemon Centre exit. There were no other people around besides us and Nurse Joy, so it was a pleasant enough experience.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?!" Gold cried in defence, before pointing at me. "Ask Silver! He will tell you I am a nightmare to wait for."

I glared at the dark haired boy. Why the hell was he bringing me into this? Crystal sighed in annoyance and puffed out her cheeks like an enraged Jigglypuff.

"You are unbelievable!"

"...you got the nightmare part right." I added in as the three of us made our way outside. As a gentle summer's breeze wafted through my hair I heard Gold groan in annoyance.

"A nightmare?! Me? Impossible!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked down the street towards where the café was situated. If my memory served me correctly in my vision the café was hidden away in the city, not stood out like most establishments, and it should be a new looking building.

_But it could all be different..._

"Oh shut up Gold! I still haven't forgiven you for doing that to me this morning..." Crystal groaned, and I wondered if she meant the little accident that happened between Gold and I.

_Well...it was a traumatising experience._

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want? Blood?"

"Learn to control your bodily functions..." I added in, watching as the dark haired boy turned to face me. His skin was shimmering in the sun, highlighting the honey colouring perfectly. It made me feel slightly uneasy for a moment.

"Oh, and it's never happened to you before?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, begging me to disagree with him. But I did the unexpected.

"Yes, it happened to me when I was like fifteen..."

I heard Crystal snicker in the background, causing Gold to click his tongue in irritation.

"That is bollocks and you know it!"

"I think I know my own body Gold..." I shot back, rolling my eyes. Then Crystal joined in.

"Silver isn't sex crazy, unlike you!"

I cringed at the tone of her voice. It was so high pitched it went straight through me like nails scraping on a chalk board. Gold gasped, as if he was genuinely offended by her remark.

_Yeah right..._

"How the hell do you know that?!"

Crystal paused before looking at me. My expression was neutral, like I was uninterested about the whole conversation. Then she pointed to my face.

"Can you really imagine Silver being like that?"

Immediately I scowled at Gold as his eyes met mine. If he dared say yes, I would definitely hit him for that, not matter how much my heart yearned for him. He could still take a beating. Then Gold frowned.

"I guess not...he's a prude."

"What did you say?!" I returned darkly, glaring at him. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well...what I meant was..."

"You called me a fucking prude?!" I cried, even though really I didn't care about it.

I guess being a prude was better than a man whore, which was how Crystal was referring to Gold. His eyes widened as we stopped walking. Holding his hands up in defence once again he smiled nervously.

"No..well yes...well...you see..."

"Gold stop digging yourself a bigger hole...Silver will seriously hit you with the shovel and bury you if you carry on." Crystal intervened, shaking her head lightly. It seemed he understood and ended up bowing his head slightly. I watched him, feeling the urge to smirk right now. But I didn't.

"Sorry..."

"At least I'm not a man whore." I shot back, smirking finally to myself as without warning I walked past both of them and continued my way to the café. I assumed I was going the right way. And my theory was proven correct when Gold started yelling at me, running behind me.

"I am no whore!"

Crystal tagged behind him, not happy with my sudden power walking outburst, and was now panting for breath. I glanced over my shoulder at the shorter boy, who actually seemed genuinely hurt by my comment. But I was not going to take it back, or apologize.

"Could have fooled me..." I murmured.

"If I was really a man whore then...I'm sure you would have known about it by now."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me, and my face seemed to just burst into flames. I knew I was blushing, and I couldn't help it! I even tried turning away, but it made it even MORE noticeable.

_Shit... Why? Was it my inner demons telling me how much I secretly wanted that?_

"That's...disgusting.." I said quietly, praying that no-one noticed my sudden change in behaviour. Well Crystal was usually very dense so the likelihood of her catching on was slim.

"Gold, I swear to Arceus you have no shame..." Crystal complained, placing a hand to her head, as the wind softly tousled her blue pigtails. The dark haired boy smiled wildly, and once again my heart flipped inside of my chest, making me weak at the knees. But I couldn't show it was affecting me, no I had to hide it somehow.

"It's no fun being stuck up and pretentious. Life is for living, and that is what I intend to do."

"Yes, live your life..but tone down the crude behaviour! You're freaking us all out!"

I couldn't have agreed more. But, he was like that, he never thought about the stuff he did. He just did it, and thought about consequences later. Seems like some things never change.

* * *

Soon enough we reached the café, which was the exact replica of the one in my vision. It caused the palms of my hands to clam up with sweat, and I had to coax myself into entering the building.

The visions returning like an angry spirit, reminding me of when Gold kissed me here...and when I had took off in shame, leaving Crystal confused and angry. In thought I frowned, wondering if somehow I could get that same event to happen again.

As predicted Crystal decided to sit by the window, claiming that the scenery was beautiful outside and that it was closer to the ladies rest room. What a lie. But I didn't protest for once, I just sat down opposite Gold, refusing to talk.

Crystal adjusted her skirt before she sat down beside Gold, smiling softly at both of us. And for a few minutes I felt strangely awkward.

"Ah, isn't this place just lovely?" She squealed in joy, aimlessly looking around the room. It was the same as my vision, quaint, picturesque and the smell of coffee and bacon overpowered my senses. But at least it was quiet here. Gold nodded, relaxing in his seat.

"Too right it is! How the hell did you find this place?"

"I just stumbled across it one day."

I scoffed at her unlikely story. This place was so hidden away, it was almost impossible to find it by accident. Unless you knew the in's and out's of Goldenrod City like the back of your hand.

"How did you do that? This place is harder to find than freakin' Mirage Island!"

Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. I had heard rumours about that island, but seriously this café was secluded yes, but you could find it if you looked hard enough. I sighed in annoyance, aimlessly tapping my fingers against the table.

"I swear I did!" She cried.

"Sure you did, and I am secretly a woman."

Gold rolled his eyes and smiled, only causing the blue haired girl to get even more annoyed.

"That would explain a lot of things actually..." I groaned, hearing the dark haired boy gasp in protest.

"What? How does that explain anything?"

"The fact you are so annoying..."

Then I heard Crystal cough uneasily, causing me to look at her. She didn't look too happy with that comment. Oh well.

"Are you trying to say that every girl is annoying?!"

"Well...99.9% of them..."

I smirked, watching as her cheeks puffed out in rage once again. Gold looked from Crystal to me, and then sighed. Perhaps he hated the fact he wasn't centre of attention for once.

"I think Silver just simply misunderstands the female mind," Gold pondered out loud, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "...he needs to get more in touch with his feminine side, and you would think that would be easy for someone like him."

"Excuse me?!" I cried out loud, watching as he winced in defence. Then he chuckled nervously, obviously knowing that my anger was building with every passing second.

"Well come on Silv! A lot of people mistake you for a girl! It's happened more than once."

He was right, and I hated that fact. I huffed in annoyance and sat back in my seat, looking away. Even though he pissed me off big time Gold still managed to make my heart thunder in my chest. I just couldn't understand it.

"But that's because he has long hair...he doesn't look like a girl." Crystal added in, making Gold roll his eyes.

"State the obvious why don't you? I know he doesn't look like a woman! If he did then I might have tried hitting on him by now."

My body tensed up immediately as those words hung in the air like a bad smell.

_So...was he trying to say that if I looked more like a girl he would hit on me? What the hell did that mean?_

Instead of doing anything I just scowled at him, watching as he smiled at me nervously.

"That is sort of a compliment."

"How the hell is that a compliment?!" I shot back, my voice suddenly getting louder. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulder's.

"I'm not sure...but, it isn't a bad thing!"

"Gold...stop digging your grave...please!" Crystal literally begged, watching my face intently. Perhaps she knew just how furious I was. My hands had clenched into fists without me even knowing about it.

_Wow, was I really that wound up?_

"Okay...I'll shut up now." He murmured, bowing his head slightly. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. This experience was worse than my damn vision! Gold was more talkative, more annoying, and kept subconsciously making me uneasy. But I guess he wasn't to blame for that.

As I relaxed in my seat I noticed Crystal reach into her handbag for something. I thought nothing of it until the subtle smell of strawberries wafted into the air and suddenly I found it was much harder to breathe.

_No...that smell, it was the same!_

Nervously I glanced at the object in her hands, and could not believe what I saw. Crystal had MY hand lotion.

_The one I 'used' in my vision for...other activities. _

It was staring right at me, and she was completely unaware. She just applied it to her skin, whilst Gold crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why do girls use that stuff? It stinks!"

"Oh shut up Gold! It's good for your skin, you should use it sometime."

I flinched involuntarily and immediately looked at the floor. That same hand lotion was causing my heart to thunder uncontrollably inside my chest, and soon enough my mind was clouded with past visions.

_Images of Gold and I using that same lotion in the bedroom..._

"Excuse me! I'll have you know I have skin softer than a babies bottom, thank you very much!" Gold added in, looking proud about it, which did not help matters.

_Why did he say that?!_

"Ew, too much information." The blue haired girl complained, causing Gold to laugh. I kept my eyes closed, and my whole body seemed to be encased in ice.

_Why was this so hard?_

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves.

"You asked for it!"

"Gold, I don't wanna know about that! That is disgusting!"

"You're just jealous because I won't let you touch it." Gold replied coyly, and I cringed once again.

_Stop...please...I don't want to keep feeling this any more._

"I swear you have no shame..."

"Silver could tell you all about how soft my skin is... couldn't you Silv?"

My eyes shot open at the mention of my name, and saw that Gold was looking at me, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. And once again all words just seemed to become a strangled mess in my throat. Quickly I looked away, alarming the blue haired girl.

"Silver...are you okay?"

"I..."

I stopped, knowing that if I tried to speak my voice would just fail on me. And at that precise moment I shuddered, noticing something else.

_Shit..._

I looked downwards and noticing that somehow I had gotten a raging hard on.

_Crap...if they saw...they would know!_

"Maybe he's sickening for something?" Gold tried, looking confused at my actions, and I was definitely not going to tell him the reasons why. But I had to get out of here, immediately. Somehow.

"Silver, do you feel sick?" Crystal said softly, and I nodded weakly, wondering if I could use that as an excuse to rush to the bathroom.

And I did just that.

"I have to go..." I mumbled, standing up immediately and literally started to run towards the bathroom, not caring if anyone spoke about me behind my back, or if they were concerned. I had to get away. My sanity was on the line right now, and I needed to try and retain some of it.

For my own sake.

* * *

As I rushed into the men's bathroom I darted into the nearest cubicle and locked the door. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, feeling tears sting them.

Why couldn't I just tell him what was on my mind? How that every time he laughed that stupid laugh...I just wanted to hug him forever, I wanted to kiss him and never stop. How I wanted to actually try and make things work between us, somehow. That I didn't care if anyone judged us, or frowned at our relationship.

None of that mattered to me.

I opened my eyes feeling tears cascade down my face as my lip quivered in sadness. This was too much to deal with, I couldn't handle it any more. Dropping to my knees I broke down for the first time in a long time.

Crying out loud, allowing tears to freely fall down my face, and set free this pain was actually a relief. And I was so glad I could do it in solitude. With no-one else around.

"Silver?"

I froze immediately, my eyes shooting open as I realised just who was calling my name.

_Gold...he had followed me._

I sniffled back the tears and wiped my face quickly, not wanting to explain myself to him.

"Y-yeah...?"

"Are you...crying?"

His voice was soft and I closed my eyes once again, trying to stop any more tears from falling. If I cried any more my tears could probably wash me away. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice.

"I'm fine..."

"Silver...open the door."

I shook my head, feeling my lip quiver once again. I couldn't face him, not right now. My emotions were all over the place and I was scared. Scared of breaking down again.

"No...I can't..."

"Please...I want to help you."

I dug my fingers into my head hard, trying to inflict some kind of pain. I needed to feel something other than this emotional turmoil. Slowly it was killing me.

"You...can't."

"Silver, please. Just...open the door, and tell me why you're so upset."

He knocked against the door softly, but after a few knocks they ceased, and I assumed he just gave up. But he was still there, waiting outside the door.

"Just..leave me alone..."

"Not until you tell me why you're upset."

"It's none of your business..." I spat at him, wiping my face once again. Even though I was trying to hide the obvious signs that I had been crying it would be useless. My eyes were probably red and puffy by now.

"Silver..." His voice was gentle, and I seriously felt like breaking down once again.

"...I care about you..please?"

_He cared about me?_

My heart thundered painfully inside my chest, and I wondered what would actually happen if I opened the door.

_Would he just stand there and talk to me? Would he try to help me somehow? _

Shakily I got to my feet, taking a deep breath.

With trembling hands I unlocked the door, watching as it swung open and he stood there, his face expressing sadness for the first time in a long time. It made me close my eyes briefly and turn away.

_Please don't look at me like that..._

"Come here..."

I looked up slightly to see Gold had his arms outstretched towards me, and I blinked in confusion.

_He wanted to...hug me? _

My body froze for a moment until I saw him smile at me, and then I just couldn't help it. I literally collapsed into his arms, feeling tears sting my eyes once again, and my heart get heavy in my chest.

"Hey...it's okay."

I clung to him desperately, feeling the soothing warmth of his body against mine. Closing my eyes I found myself relaxing in his embrace, and silently wished that the reason he was hugging me was because he didn't just care about me. That he loved me, so uncontrollably, so irrationally as myself.

_But who was I kidding? Gold didn't love me, and he probably never would now._

"I can't...do this any more..." I whined pathetically, feeling tears fall down my face once again. Right now I didn't care how vulnerable I was, I needed this. Being strong was something that was impossible right now.

"Do what any more?" Gold murmured, as he gently started stroking my back.

"...this...it hurts too much..."

Then I was being pulled away from the embrace as Gold's hands moved from my back to cup my face, making me look into his eyes.

_He was so close...his hands were warm on my face, and I was feeling so weak right now._

"Silver...you can tell me anything, you know. I am your friend, I will always be here for you."

His thumbs gently caressed my cheeks and I closed my eyes. Why couldn't this situation be different? My heart continued it's assault in my chest and increased by the second.

_Did Gold know how much he was affecting me, just by touching me?_

"Gold..." I murmured quietly, opening my eyes to meet a pair of golden ones staring right back at me. And all rational thinking went straight out of the window.

Slowly I leaned forward until I pressed my lips against his, feeling the softness and the warmth just like I remembered. Closing my eyes I lingered there for a while, long enough to hear Gold inhale suddenly. His body tensed against me, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but I tried to ignore it.

Then he jerked his head away quickly, causing my eyes to flicker open once again. His expression was a mixture of confusion and utter shock, but not disgust, and I wondered if he didn't mind me just kissing him like that. But I was proven wrong.

"S-Silver...why did you...?"

He paused mid sentence to look away, thinking of something. But his arms still held me, even though they had moved from my face and ended up around my waist.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking away, feeling like an idiot.

A part of me wanted to just lean into his embrace, while the other wanted to run away from here and pretend none of this happened. That seemed the best option right now.

So I did just that.

I pushed Gold away, watching as he stumbled backwards, giving me enough time to leg it out of the bathroom.

I didn't care if Crystal was going to be mad at me again I just needed to get away. My heart was pounding in my chest the faster I ran. I figured that I needed to get home and quick before Gold tried following me again, asking questions to why I kissed him again. Surely he knew them by now. He must have known that I liked him at least.

But instead of thinking about Gold I concentrated on running away like the coward I am, running back to the safety of my apartment. But that was how it had to be from now on, I had to avoid Gold. If only to stop the pain in my chest from slowly devouring my soul.

It was the only way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Silver! You big wally just tell him! Oh my feels :( What will happen next? Find out next time! Please read and review, makes a girl very happy! xD**


	4. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Been sorta busy with things, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this one :D **

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Confrontation.**

I ran like my life depended on it back to my apartment. I just needed to get away, to forget about what I just did back at the café.

_Why did I kiss Gold?! Yes, okay I felt weak for a few moments but, why didn't I control myself? He is definitely going to be suspicious now, and things will never be the same between us. _

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to fight any more tears from falling from my eyes. Right now I was tired of crying over a lost cause, something that right now seemed so out of reach that if I even attempted to hold onto it I would just plummet to my untimely doom.

And that seemed like the best option right now. Anything to escape this harsh reality, a reality where Gold and I were nothing more than friends.

Not even friends, acquaintances. And it hurt, so much. To the point where I didn't care that my lungs were burning from the running, that I ignored the lactic acid in my muscles. I just needed to get home, to be safe and sound. Away from my shame, and away from Gold.

When I got home I locked my apartment door immediately, pressing my back against the hard wooden frame. Looking up at the ceiling I breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness I made it back in one piece without running into anyone. Unnecessary questions needed to be avoided at all costs right now. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as my eyes scanned my living room.

It wasn't messy like in my vision, in fact it was tidy. Just how I liked to keep it. If there was one thing I hated was too much mess.

_Maybe that was my OCD kicking in slightly? _

But still, that wasn't the most important thing to worry about right now. My mind was overloading with the question of _'what the hell do I do now?'_. Gold was bound to ask questions about why I kissed him, questions that I didn't want to answer. But what could I do?

It was my fault it lead to this, maybe I just had to bite the bullet this time.

I bit my lip nervously, seemingly waiting for something to destroy the deafening silence around me. Or perhaps subconsciously I was expecting it, a knock at the door, the sound of the telephone ringing, something. But nothing happened. It only made my anxiety worse.

I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides, trying to calm down somehow. Why I was so worked up I couldn't quite understand. Yes, I had made a fool out of myself, but it couldn't just be that surely.

As I allowed my mind time to dwell on my foolish actions my body jolted upwards as the sound of knocking against the door frame scared me half to death.

_Who the hell could be knocking at my door like that?_

Pressing a hand to my chest I tried to get my breathing back to normal, while a soft voice echoed through the wooden frame.

"Silver! Are you in there?!"

I froze immediately.

_Shit, it was Gold! He had followed me! But why? Unless...he was here to ask questions...no I had to avoid it._

I closed my eyes briefly, almost feeling his presence from behind the door. So I didn't speak at all. Hell, if I breathed I wondered if he could hear me.

"Look...I feel like I should apologise...for what happened..." Gold's voice continued to haunt me and I kept my eyes closed, trying to block everything out. Only it wasn't working.

"...I'm sorry...I just..want you to talk to me. You never tell me anything any more...you're so distant. Have I upset you? Do you not trust me?"

_No Gold...it wasn't about trust, it was about not being able to talk. How could I tell him all the things that I longed to spill out in the open? About how my visions were clouded of images...images of me and him together. _

I swallowed hard, having this feeling his monologue wasn't over.

"...well whatever it is, I hope you do sort it out. I miss talking to you like we used to...with you telling me I'm a stupid idiot, and hitting me for no reason. You don't do that any more...why Silver?"

My hands subconsciously clenched into fists at my sides, biting my lip nervously.

_Should I talk to him? Let him know I can hear him?_

I hated inner turmoil, it was so confusing.

Gold sighed heavily, and I heard something hit against the door, probably his hand or something. Was he really that upset over it? Then again he hadn't mentioned the kiss directly, and he hadn't freaked out either. Did that mean he was okay with it? Closing my eyes again I took a deep breath.

_Get a grip! Just talk to him! What's the worst that can happen?_

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, feeling pathetic.

"For what?" Gold replied, and already I could feel my heart sinking into a sea of despair.

_Why was this so hard? Maybe because we were talking through a door, and not face to face. Who knows?_

"...being an idiot..."

"Silver, you're not an idiot. I just...want you to talk to me."

There was a pause, before he continued.

"...can you open the door?"

Moving away from the door I just stared at the wooden object for a few minutes.

_Was it a wise thing to do? What if I kissed him again?_

It seemed that right now I just couldn't control myself. And the last thing I wanted was to ruin whatever friendship we had left.

"I can't..." I lied, shaking my head.

"Why not? Are you worried that I won't understand?"

I looked at the carpet nervously, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"No...it's complicated that's all."

"Silver...I'd rather have this discussion face to face, not through your front door. Please?"

His voice was soft and it sent a shiver dancing down my spine. I wasn't used to this tone in his voice, usually it was so loud and brash, but this was different. And I liked it.

Taking a deep breath I moved my hands towards the lock, unlatching the door slowly before cautiously pulling the handle.

When the door swung back I saw the dark haired boy standing right in front of me, his face expressing sadness and confusion. Did I cause that? Then he faked a smile.

"Hey..." He murmured, slowly walking towards me. Immediately I rushed to the side, allowing him entrance before closing the door once again. I faced away from him for a while, pretending to fiddle with the lock, which of course I wasn't.

_It was...so hard just looking at him now._

"Wow...things must be really bad huh?" Gold commented, before I slowly turned around, nodding weakly.

_Like he would understand..._

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Come on.."

Just like that his fingers latched around my wrist and he dragged me to my sofa, forcing me to sit down beside him. Obviously he wanted me to tell him everything that was on my mind, but right now that was more or less impossible.

Well, if I wanted to keep my sanity that was.

"Now...tell me everything."

His fingers stayed on my arm, which caused me to look down. They were so warm against my skin, and it was causing my heart to flutter uncontrollably in my chest.

"...like what?" I murmured weakly, dreading what he was going to suggest. And my dread was proven correct when he uttered the words;

"Like why did you kiss me in the café?"

Mentally I flinched, not wanting to relive the experience of shame ever again. I should not have behaved like that, somehow I should have controlled myself. But I didn't. And now I was paying the price for it. I looked away at some uninteresting spot on the wall, trying to ignore his presence. But it was hopeless.

"Silver..."

Gold said my name again and I shivered. Why did he have this effect on me? Then his fingers squeezed my wrist gently, which caused my eyes to divert slightly. But still, I couldn't look at him.

Then I found my shoulder being pulled backwards until I literally almost fell against the dark haired boy. Without thinking I looked at him, our eyes locking together and in that very moment I felt a part of me die inside.

"...why are you being like this?" He murmured weakly, his voice sounding pained. One of his hands rested on my shoulder while the other continued to hold my wrist. This close proximity wasn't doing me any favours right now.

"You shouldn't be here..." I groaned in protest, trying to push the dark haired boy away, but he held my shoulder firm, refusing to let go.

"I am not leaving until you tell me why you're being like this." He said defiantly.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get out of this situation. Right now my means of escape were very little, if any at all. That sucked.

"You'll have a long wait then."

"Silver please! It's not like...I'm going to laugh at you or anything..."

Once again our eyes locked together, and I could literally feel myself falling for him more and more the longer I looked into pools of gold.

Sighing lightly I allowed myself to fall against him, grateful that his body caught me. His hand released my wrist to hold my body steady while I closed my eyes, blocking everything out. Or at least trying to.

"Silver...?"

"You drive me crazy..." I groaned weakly, feeling the soothing warmth he emitted against me. There was a brief pause.

"Excuse me?"

"You...the things you do...they drive me crazy.." I answered, shocked at the fact my voice was sounding very calm right now. Perhaps it was because Gold was holding me, and I felt a little more relaxed right now.

He blinked in shock, probably confused whether or not this was a positive thing or a negative thing.

"I'm not sure whether that's good or not?" Gold murmured. I smiled slightly.

"It's...good..."

"Is that why...you kissed me?"

Slowly I looked up, our eyes meeting once again, and just like before my heart skipped a beat, causing my whole body to crumble.

_Why did he make me feel so weak? I was stronger than this...stupid visions._

Closing my eyes I decided that maybe I should just be honest, or at least try to. It seemed like he would understand, no matter what I said.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"So..when you kissed me at the PokeCentre...it was the same reason?"

I nodded against him. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, still holding me against his chest.

"But...you hadn't seen me for months. How can you say that I drive you crazy when...we didn't see each other?"

I frowned at the tone of his voice.

_Why did he have to be so skeptical? _

Sighing softly I shrugged my shoulder's.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the real reason..."

"Try me."

My mind diverted back to the vision.

_The times when Gold and I were together. When we kissed and cuddled as much as we wanted to. How we made love in his house, and in my apartment. How his Mom caught us trying to fuck on his sofa. And how Cyan ruined it all._

"Silver?"

I snapped out of my thought, realising that Gold was staring at me. Shaking my head slightly I decided to get back to business.

"Sorry...spaced out.."

"I figured as much."

He smiled, and it was the same exact smile that I remembered in the vision. The stupid smile that drove me up the wall, and the smile I missed so much.

"So..are you gonna tell me?" He pursued, and slowly I nodded my head.

_Well, it was now or never, and besides...he needed to know. Everything._

"I told you I had a vision..." I started, watching as he nodded. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"Well...it wasn't only bad things in my vision...there were also good things.."

"Yeah?"

Gold looked interested, which made me feel a little better about talking about it. I nodded, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Yeah...really good things...like I actually fell in love..."

I saw Gold's mouth widen in shock, and for that moment I felt like he was being patronising. But maybe he was just genuinely shocked.

"Seriously?"

I nodded, watching how his face contorted to a smile, and it was a genuine one at that.

_Was he happy about the fact someone as bitter as myself actually knew what love felt like?_

"Go on..."

"Well..." I paused, trying to remember what I was saying. "...some-one took that love away from me...some-one sick and twisted..."

Gold frowned.

"That's horrible."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. This was harder to talk about than I realised. Maybe it was because the images reappeared.

_Images of Cyan...hurting the ones I cared about most._

"I was so glad when I found out none of it was real...apart from one thing.."

My body tensed at the realisation, and for that moment I felt like I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I had to be strong, even if it was only this once. Gold looked at me, edging me to continue. He was completely enthralled in my story, and I wondered if he believed all of this or not.

"And what was that?"

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to say the words, but I knew I had to.

"That the love I felt...that I had...wasn't real..."

Then Gold's arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling my back against his chest. He sighed softly, shaking his head.

"That must have felt...horrible..."

I nodded weakly, relaxing against him. A part of me wished that I could just click my fingers and Gold and I would be back on track somehow. But of course, that was a stupid thing to wish for.

"Yeah...and now everyday...I am reminded that the person I loved in my vision...doesn't love me at all.."

"Hey..."

Slowly my head was being tilted to face his with his fingers. Our eyes locked together once again, and my heart started melting uncontrollably.

_Did he know that I was in fact talking about him? That he was the person who I was so uncontrollably in love with, and that with each passing second the longing got worse and worse? _

He smiled, as his fingers gently caressed along my jawline. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to block it all out. My feelings were going out of control right now, along with my crazy heartbeat. It almost felt like I would have a heart attack.

"...how do you know they don't love you?"

I frowned a little, leaning into his touch. I honestly didn't know, but maybe I was afraid. Afraid that if Gold found out, and didn't feel the same that it would ruin everything we worked so hard for. The friendship would be lost, and I would be left with no-one.

_I didn't want to be alone..._

"Why would anyone love me?" I croaked out weakly, feeling a sadness consume me momentarily, making me feel like I needed to cry urgently. But I held it back, somehow.

I opened my eyes and met Gold's once again. His fingers moved from my jawline to the back of my head, burying his fingers in my hair.

"Because...you are one of a kind."

He smiled wildly. For that moment I swear I saw something in his eyes. A glimmer of hope, a way out of this mess. And once again all my self control just wilted away like a dying flower.

Without thinking I moved forwards, pressing my lips against the dark haired boy's, wanting to feel the warmth against my own. He inhaled deeply, but didn't move away.

The fingers in my hair pulled me closer, until our lips were moving against each other, slowly. Gold groaned softly, his arms strong around my body, and desperately I clung to his t-shirt. A hot wet tongue brushed against my lips, and without taking a moment to think about it I allowed it entrance, moaning into the kiss.

I wanted this so much to be real, and now it was real. Gold and I were kissing, properly, and he wasn't pushing me away, he was enjoying it. And it was slow and tender, not lust driven as I had half expected it to be. I wouldn't have minded either way, I just didn't expect Gold to have this soft side to him.

He pulled my body against him, allowing his warmth wash over me completely, sending a shiver dancing down my spine. His tongue was sweet in my mouth, just like I remembered in my vision. The same taste, the same desire. And the longer we kissed, the more I wanted. My fingers desperately clawed at his t-shirt time and time again, as the kiss got heated.

The groans deeper, the breaths heavier, and I just knew that soon I wouldn't be able to take much more. His fingers were rough in my hair, keeping my mouth connected with his, and as our tongues danced together I had a feeling the self control was slowly slipping from his grasp.

Gold lay back on the sofa, pulling me with him until I was lying on top of him. Slowly I slid both my hands underneath his t-shirt, dancing my fingers across the smooth indentations of his chest.

_This was just like I remembered..._

He groaned deeply into the kiss, and started to gently suckle on my tongue, causing me to moan in response. He was driving me crazy, just by kissing me. I shivered at the thought of him doing anything else to me.

As I slowly started to slide his t-shirt up his torso to expose more of the beautiful honey coloured flesh he broke away from the kiss, and moved his lips to my neck. He kissed the skin softly, before suckling hard, causing me to gasp in shock. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to suppress a heated groan of desire, but it was so hard.

I was getting more aroused by the second, and Gold knew exactly what he was doing.

_Maybe he had this all figured out? Or...perhaps he felt the same way I did?_

A deep groan erupted from his throat as his hand wondered from my hair, down my back until he squeezed my butt roughly. I yelped in surprise, not expecting him to touch me like that, but I wasn't complaining.

Breathing heavily I tried to stay composed, but it wasn't working. His hands on my butt, unmercifully squeezing, and his mouth on my neck was driving me up the wall.

"G-Gold..." I murmured weakly, feeling him pull my lower half roughly against him, allowing a deep groan escape his lips.

As my hands placed themselves on his chest I could feel the beating of his heart, deep within. It was pounding, just like my own.

As his mouth tore itself away from my neck I grunted at the feeling. A slight ache consumed the area, and I figured he had marked my skin.

Our eyes met in that moment, sparkling gold meeting shimmering silver until his lips met mine once again.

* * *

Whilst lost in the touching and feeling of the moment I hardly noticed anything else other then me and Gold. It was only when an annoying ringing sound entered my ears that I pulled away from the kiss groaning in protest.

_Was that the telephone?_

"...fucking hell." I grunted, not pleased with whoever had just totally ruined the moment. Gold looked at me expectantly, and then nervously bit his lower lip.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

Sighing heavily I figured I had no other choice but to answer it, just in case whoever it was rang again, and continued to ruin the mood. I swear, whoever it was needed to be prepared for a huge argument.

Reluctantly I got off Gold, who stayed lying down on my sofa as I walked over to the telephone.

In annoyance I picked up the receiver and placed it to my ear. This better be worth the hassle.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Ah, is that Silver speaking?"

I blinked. The voice seemed familiar, yet I couldn't seem to put a face to it, or even a name. Combing my fingers through my hair I answered.

"Yeah, why who's asking?"

Once again another pause.

"Oh, it's Red, from the Goldenrod Technical Machine Department."

I almost dropped the phone in shock.

_Red was calling me? But...he didn't sound boring or monotonous, in fact he sounded...normal. Was this the same guy?_

"Oh...hello." I choked out, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, I was ringing to see if you could come into work today...your Manager is at a meeting right now, so I have had to cover the shift, but obviously I need to take my lunch break. So, could you cover for me? Just for an hour?"

I groaned in protest. This was supposed to be my day off, and they were calling me into work?

_Why now? I was so close to getting with Gold! Fucking hell!_

"...just an hour?"

"Of course. It's just...you know, I do need to eat. And I can't leave the kiosk unattended. You'll get paid extra for it anyway."

I glanced back at Gold, who looked confused. He just shrugged his shoulder's which made me sigh. Honestly, I didn't want to go to the shop to work, but what choice did I have?

"I dunno Red..."

"Please! I swear it's just this once!" He cried, and I couldn't quite believe I was talking to the same Red as I saw in my vision. The boring person, who made watching paint dry more appealing.

_Why was this a complete contrast?_

"Fine..." I mumbled, feeling defeated. "...but don't make a habit out of it."

"Thank you so much! Just...get here as soon as you can. And seriously, thank you."

I rolled my eyes, wondering why this dinner hour was so important.

_He could just eat behind the counter...Well, whatever the reason he was definitely owing me for this._

"Okay, see you soon."

"Alright, bye!" And with that said I hung up in annoyance.

When I turned around Gold had sat upright on the sofa, looking at me with large amber eyes. He still seemed confused about the telephone conversation, but then again I hadn't told him what was going on. And the fact I would have to go to work. Great.

Sighing heavily I sat on the sofa, wondering what I should do now.

_Should I just tell Gold to leave? But how could I do that after everything? He kissed me back, and he liked it. That had to mean something, right?_

"Who was on the phone?" He asked eventually, breaking the silence.

"Red.." I replied.

"What did he want?"

"He needs me to come into work." I answered simply, watching as Gold seemed slightly hurt for some reason. Maybe it was because this whole situation was complicated, and we were no closer to sorting anything out.

"So...you going?" I nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I said I would."

"How long will you be gone?"

Gold's voice was soft, like he was sad. But I couldn't understand why. I was only at the department store, it wasn't like I was leaving the region.

"An hour maybe?"

He nodded, and started fidgeting with his hands in his lap. I never realised just how awkward this was right now.

"Cool. So...I should leave, right?"

He pointed with his thumb towards the door. Weakly I nodded, not really wanting him to leave but he had to. If I was to get to work soon then he had to go. As much as I wanted him to stay with me.

"So...when can I see you again?" He asked softly, causing my heart to flutter inside my chest. Why did it sound like he was asking me out? Even though, it probably was nothing of the sort. I shrugged my shoulder's weakly.

"I don't know..."

"Shall I meet you after work?"

Our eyes met once again, and he smiled at me.

_Did he just want to talk things over, or...continue where we left off?_

My curiosity got the better of me so I nodded in response.

"If you want to."

"Yeah...I think we have a lot to talk about..."

I knew what he meant. He meant about us, this situation.

_Where were we supposed to go now? Was it more than friendship? Did we both want this? I knew the drill._

"Okay..."

"So...I'll see you then."

I watched as the dark haired boy stood up, and flashed me an awkward smile. I mirrored his actions and bowed my head quickly, feeling a horrible pain consume me for a moment. Seeing him walk away from me hurt so bad, like he would never come back. Like, he was leaving me forever.

I looked away from the door as he walked out of my apartment, and closed my eyes when the sound of the door being unlocked, opened and closed all entered my ears at once.

He was gone, just like that. And I was still no closer to sorting this mess out, in fact I believed it just got a hundred times worse.

_If Red hadn't have called me what could have happened between us? Gold didn't show any signs of stopping, and neither did I. Would it have lead to...that? _

I placed my head in my hands, trying to sort out this ongoing battle inside of my head. That would have definitely ruined everything between us. Things would have been so awkward, but I couldn't deny that I didn't want it.

Every time I looked at Gold I instantly remembered my vision, of how it felt when we kissed, when he touched me, and when we had sex. A part of me wondered if it would be the same, or if it would be different.

Sighing heavily I clawed my fingers down my face, completely frustrated. Now, I had to go to work. And I had to try and control my emotions, which right now was proving more difficult than I imagined.

_But perhaps being at work would keep my mind off things?_

So with that thought in mind I stood up, ready to get changed for work. It was probably the only time when I could relax a little. Gold was not around, and I could concentrate on other things. So maybe working right now wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Once I had finally got changed into my work uniform, which was all black, I decided that I had dawdled far too long. Red was probably going out of his mind wondering where the hell I was. I did say I would be there soon, and it had been an hour since the phone call.

I cringed at the thought and quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail. At least then it wouldn't get in the way while I was working. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and decided to leave now. If I had a quick walk I could make it there soon.

Unlocking the door I left the safety of my apartment and stepped out into the fresh summer air. It wasn't hot, or cold, just mild. I liked it like that.

Locking the door behind me I started my journey towards the department store, enjoying how the wind wafted past my face, cooling down my skin. Shoving my hands in my pockets I took a deep breath.

_After work Gold said he was going to meet me, but wouldn't that be awkward? I kissed him again after all, but he didn't push me away. Why was that?_

I frowned at my own thoughts. None of my questions were being answered, and I hated it. All this uncertainty was messing with my emotions and feelings, creating a tidal wave inside of me. I just wished it would all go away. But right now that wasn't going to happen.

Crowds of people walked past me as I made my way into Goldenrod City, closer to the department store. The city was busy, bustling with lots of Pokemon Trainers which was starting to make me paranoid. I hated large crowds, for some reason a part of me assumed they would be talking behind my back, or making snide comments. Paranoia for you.

So I found myself walking a little quicker towards the department store, hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone. Thankfully when I got to the large doors I let out a breath I was holding somewhere deep inside of me. At least that was over. Not giving myself a chance to back out I walked inside, preparing myself for work.

"Silver...nice to see you finally made an appearance." Red mused quietly from behind the counter. I walked over to the tall dark haired Champion, feeling very uneasy for a moment.

He was completely different to my vision. He wasn't standing there, all stuck up and pretentious. No, in fact he was smiling at me. And it was weird to see.

"Sorry..there was a complication." I lied, walking behind the counter, ready to cover his lunch break. A pair of crimson eyes met mine for a moment before he looked away.

"It's okay, at least you're here now."

The dark haired male walked past me, and slipped from behind the counter out onto the shop floor. He nodded towards me.

"You know where everything is right?"

"I'm not that stupid you know." I groaned, rolling my eyes. Red smiled once again, and I swear I was not used to that.

_Perhaps if he didn't smile, or didn't show ANY emotion at all I might have felt more comfortable._

But even though it freaked me out, it wasn't bad. Just strange.

"Good, oh, and expect a phone call. Celadon Department store said they would call about a stock transfer."

I nodded in response, watching as he adjusted his jacket on his shoulder's, ready to leave for his hour break.

"Okay, get going already. Otherwise your hour will be over."

"Good point, okay see you in an hour!"

I watched as the taller male headed out of the department store, and instinctively I sighed. Great, I was on my own yet again. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing as of late. For some reason the Manager had yet to sort out proper rotas for all the staff.

Sometimes I wondered why the hell I put up with it, but it was a job, and it paid my rent.

As I leaned on the counter, watching people walk in and out of the store I found myself spacing out. My mind drifted off to others things.

Things such as Gold. And every dark haired boy who entered the store immediately I assumed it was him, and I jumped up in shock. When I discovered it wasn't I would slump back against the counter, daydreaming once again.

I wasn't much of a dreamer, but lately that was all I seemed to do. Probably because my dreams were so much better than my reality. In my dreams I was happy, and I was with Gold. Reality was a lot worse.

"Hey, are you the Manager?"

I snapped out of my daze when a voice entered my ears, and when my eyes diverted to the person who said it I froze. I could feel my whole body become stiff as my eyes met a pair of azure ones, and then fixated on a mass of spiky black hair.

_No...this just wasn't right. I HAD CHANGED THE TIMELINE! Surely that meant that..._

"No..." I stammered, looking away immediately.

_He even looked the same as my vision, the same hair, the same eyes...the same smile..._

"Oh, that's a shame. The Manager said she would be here today.."

I swallowed hard, finding it very hard to stay calm right now. Cyan, my arch nemesis in my vision, and the one who tried to ruin my life was here, standing before me. I found myself taking deep breaths, more finding that no amount of breathing was working.

_Shit..panic attack._

"Are you okay?" He murmured, as I literally gasped for breath, trying to calm down somehow.

_But how could I?_

Closing my eyes I gripped the counter tightly, attempting to clear my mind of the images.

_Images of when Cyan tried to rape me...when he killed Gold's friends...and when he tried to ruin my life. _

Even though none of it was real, it felt real to me.

"Here!"

Before I knew it a paper bag was thrust under my nose, and Cyan was holding it.

"Breathe..." He said softly, and subconsciously I did as instructed.

Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the fact that he was helping me, being totally out of character. But still, I didn't like having panic attacks so, I did try to calm down, and the paper bag was actually helping.

After a few minutes I had calmed down a lot, and was able to breathe again without the aid of a paper bag, much to Cyan's joy. For some reason he seemed happy that I was okay.

_This was the same guy right? The same one who took great pleasure in seeing me suffer. So, why was that not happening?_

"Do you feel better now?" He asked softly, causing me to nod weakly.

He smiled wildly, and once again it was just like how Gold smiled. The resemblance was uncanny, in fact it was only their hair and eye colour which was different. They even had the same skin tone.

"Y-yeah..." I stammered, leaning against the counter for support.

Cyan nodded, throwing the paper bag into the rubbish bin that was situated nearby.

"I am glad."

I had to look away, otherwise my sanity would be shredded to pieces. This wasn't the same guy, right? He didn't have the same psychotic glint in his eyes like the Cyan I saw.

He actually seemed normal, like he wasn't trying to ruin my life.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me.." He spoke up, looking thoughtful. "...what's your name?"

Once again I froze, not really wanting to give this guy my name.

_Should I lie? Would that make this better?_

Swallowing hard I felt my hands clam up with sweat.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I shot back, pleased with my come back. Cyan raised an eyebrow at me, before looking shocked.

"Oh yeah! Shit, I forgot!"

Then he outstretched a hand to me, smiling that same smile Gold used to, causing me to tense up.

"I'm Cyan, and I'm the new person who is going to be working here!"

He seemed so happy, so carefree. So why was I still worried about this guy? My vision wasn't real, it was merely fantasy. It was stupid that I was so hung up on it still, after everything.

"...I'm Silver..." I mumbled, shaking his hand and receiving a gasp in surprise.

"Wait...Silver?"

His eyes were wide and reluctantly I nodded, letting go of his hand, and wiping it on my trousers. Then he smiled, seemingly happy with my response.

"Do you own a Sneasel?"

Why on Earth would he want to know that? I sighed softly;

"Yeah..."

"I am so glad I finally found you!"

I blinked in shock, feeling myself back away behind the counter for safety.

_He knew who I was? Was that...a good thing?_

"W-why?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my little brother yesterday,"

_Wait, what? So, that runt with the Rattata actually went home and told Cyan that I was nice?_

Well, maybe Cyan wouldn't want to kill me now but still, knowing that this guy was still in my life was a little unsettling. Maybe, I had to play things cool, try not to upset him in anyway. Otherwise my life might just end up on the path of ruin and despair just like before.

"Oh...it's fine."

"No seriously! You have no idea how important that was to him! He only just started out as a Pokemon Trainer and was so nervous about it, but since battling you his confidence has grown so much!"

_Did I really do that?_

Looking away briefly I started to feel embarrassed, just for the fact I was getting praised for something good, instead of something bad.

"Well...we were all like that at some point."

Cyan smiled, and leaned on the counter, staring at me.

"I can't imagine someone like you to ever be nervous or shy about anything."

His voice was soft, almost musical and it caused me to shudder slightly. There was something about him that seemed different, and I wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"I am full of surprises..." I shot back sarcastically, smirking.

The dark haired boy nodded, placing a hand to his head.

"It seems like it, so to say thank you for helping my brother I want to do something for you."

My eyes widened in shock.

_What? Did I hear that right? Cyan wanted to be nice to me? Seriously..I was losing the plot right now._

"W-what?"

He chuckled playfully.

"Don't look so scared! I want to thank you somehow, like buy you something, or take you out for lunch sometime. That is, of course, if you want."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Azure eyes met mine, and I swear I saw something just then.

_He wanted to take me out for lunch? Was this guy for real?_

"I don't think that will be necessary." I replied, folding my arms to distance myself between us. His face contorted to a sad frown.

"But it's the least I can do."

"Honestly, it's fine."

I watched as the dark haired boy moved away from the counter, standing up straight. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, I'll have to think of something. But I will repay you, somehow."

His words made me subconsciously flinch. Maybe it was because I was used to him being horrible to me, saying I was going to pay for my actions. I rolled my eyes, and forced a smile.

"Whatever."

"So yeah, tell the Manager that I came by to ask her when I am starting my first shift this week, and to give me a call, yeah?"

I nodded, just wanting this guy to leave. He smiled at me, and once again I felt my insides turn to jelly. That smile sent horrible shivers dancing down my spine.

"I will."

"Good. I hope to see you soon Silver, it was nice talking to you."

I nodded in response and watched as the shorter boy made his way towards the exit of the department store

. Once he had left I sighed heavily, flopping on the counter.

_How the hell did I survive that? I didn't want to have that happen again in a hurry. But still, he wanted to repay me? I'd rather he avoid me for the rest of my life._

Combing my fingers through my hair I tried to stay calm. If Cyan was back on the scene that meant I had to be careful with what I said or did around him. He still gave me chills, even now he wasn't around. Maybe I just needed to relax, and take my mind off it somehow.

_And right now I wished Gold was around, he would find a way to be able to make me relax..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhhh fluffyness between Gold and Silver! :D cute! But Cyan is BACK! Will he be good this time? Who knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please read and review. Makes a girl happy face.**


	5. Tender Surrender

**Author's Note: AAAHH! Sorry about the late update! I had been battling writers block for some time, but I am a-okay now! :D Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the others to compensate for my lateness. Forgive me! And enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Tender Surrender**

Just like Red said, Celadon Department store did call, and to my amazement it was just like my vision. Blue's voice was singing down my ears, blissfully unaware of who I was, telling me about how the stock was going to be transferred and what date it would arrive.

I smiled throughout the entire conversation, so pleased to hear her voice. A part of me wanted to speak up and tell her everything, but I was at work. It wasn't the time or the place.

"So the stock should be with you Thursday afternoon." She finalised.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied, scribbling the date on a piece of paper so some-one would remember, after all, I had a tendency to forget things like that.

"Okay then, thank you very much."

I had a feeling she was going to hang up, so without thinking I blurted out;

"Blue wait..."

There was a pause.

"Mhm?"

I closed my eyes, feeling very nervous for some reason, maybe it was because she was completely oblivious to who I was.

_Couldn't she recognise my voice?_

I don't know, it had been a long time since I spoke to her.

"Blue...it's me...Silver." I managed to choke out, hearing her gasp on the other end of the phone in shock.

"What?! Seriously?!"

I nodded, but then figured she couldn't see my actions through the telephone.

"Yeah...hello."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Oh my gosh! It's been so long!"

I smiled weakly, leaning on the counter. Yes, it had been too long. Ever since we parted ways I hardly spoke to her, and it was only recently I found out she was working in the Celadon Department store. That was nice, at least I could hear her voice more often.

"It...wasn't professional.."

"Oh who cares about that?! It has been AGES since I last saw you! How are things? Are you eating well?"

I rolled my eyes. I swear sometimes she was like my adoptive Mom, always fussing over me, worrying if I was eating properly, and getting enough sleep. I wish my own Mother cared that much..

"I am fine Blue, honestly!"

"I am pleased to hear that. Oh, I have some news actually..." She trailed off, making it seem like it was something interesting so my curiosity would get the better of me, and I would have to ask what news it was. And Blue knew me so well.

"What news?"

"About the Viridian Gym Leader..."

I blinked.

_Wasn't that Green? Did something happen?_

I clicked the top of my pen a few times, allowing the sound to echo in my ears.

"Has something happened?"

There was a pause.

"Not as such, just Green has decided to resign from the Gym."

"He's done what?!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I intended.

_Why would anyone do that?_

He was a Gym Leader, and a powerful one at that. I remember Gold telling me all about their battle. He moaned about it for ages, going on about how great Green was, and it annoyed me for days.

"Yeah, no-one knows why either. I've tried to talk to him, but he's being very distant lately. It's like...he's scared of something."

My face contorted to a look of confusion.

_Why would Green be scared? In my vision he was far from scared of anything, in fact he was the one who helped me on various occasions. He was strong and reliable. What changed?_

"That's...strange." I commented.

"I know, I've told Red to see if he can do anything, because they are like best friends, but he can't get time off work to come and see him. It's really worrying me."

I could hear the pain in Blue's voice, and to be honest it was scaring me.

_So, let me get this straight, Red and Green were just best friends and not lovers? So, why were they together in my vision? And also, why wasn't Red going to check up on Green to see if he was okay?_

"So...now Green has resigned, what happens to the Gym?"

"There is going to be a Gym Leader meeting in a few days, where people who want to apply for the role all turn up, and do some sort of test. I guess then, a new leader will be appointed soon."

I frowned.

_Green left the Gym? It was so out of character. I thought he loved the Gym. So, who would take over? Could anyone apply? Not saying it's up my street, because it isn't._

"I see..." I mused.

"I just wish...Green would talk to me about it. He was fine one day, and then the next it was like he had an epiphany or something, and decided to cut ties with everything."

_Was it possible? Could he have had the same vision I did? Was that why he was behaving this way?_

Chewing my lip in thought I tried to think of something, anything to why he would act like that. But nothing came to mind.

"Does he still talk to Red?"

"Hardly! And I can tell Red is upset about it, but he won't check up on Green. I think, maybe he is scared of what he might find."

This was a predicament. If my theory was correct all this should have happened a few days ago, exactly when I had the vision.

"...when did this all happen?" I enquired curiously.

"A few days ago..."

I knew it. It had to be connected somehow.

_But why would Green stop talking to everyone because of it? It just didn't seem to make any sense._

"Ah..."

Blue sighed heavily, obviously stressed about the whole situation.

_But then again who wouldn't be?_

I couldn't see how I was supposed to help either, considering I was stuck in Johto and she was in Kanto.

_Also, wasn't this Gym Leader meeting supposed to be happening soon?_

"Do you know anyone who is going to this Gym Leader meeting?" I enquired curiously. There was a brief pause.

"No...but they can't leave the Gym unattended for too long. So, it should be soon. Who knows, maybe you should apply for it or something."

I flinched involuntarily. There was no way I would take that Gym on, not after everything.

_Dad used to own that Gym...and I didn't want anything from him. I could do everything by myself._

"No thanks.."

"But why not? You would be a great Gym leader!"

I sighed heavily.

_Had Blue forgotten my childhood already? She knew everything that happened, well...almost everything. She knew Dad beat me up, she didn't know about the rest. Well, how are you supposed to tell your closest friend something like that?_

"...I think some-one else would do a better job." I lied, hoping she would drop the subject, which thankfully she did. Maybe she realised why I was against the idea.

"Maybe some-one like Gold might take it on."

I blinked in shock. Yeah, Gold would definitely be interested in taking a Gym on, especially if it was the Viridian City Gym. Surely he would qualify for it easily. But...if he did that, I wouldn't get to see him very often, and that was something I wasn't keen on.

"I don't know..."

"Mention it to him Silver, he might be interested in the opportunity."

Of course he would be interested, it was Gold. He loved things like this, it was just my own selfishness that was standing in his way. Well, I could still mention it to him, he might turn it down straight away.

"Fine, I will."

"Oh thank you Silver! In the mean time I will try to get some sense out of Green and keep you updated with my progress."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled softly nonetheless. In my vision Green was the complete opposite to this, much in the same way Red was. Red actually showed emotions and it completely caught me off guard.

_So, maybe it was just simply role reversal?_

"Yeah, thanks Blue."

"Don't mention it, anyway...enjoy the rest of your day and I shall speak with you soon!"

I nodded, still happy about the fact I heard her voice on the phone. I know I didn't actually get to see her face to face but, this was the next best thing.

* * *

As I placed the phone back on the hook Red had appeared through the large glass doors of the department store, his lunch break officially over. Once again he smiled at me, and I swear I still wasn't used to this new expressive Red. I actually think I prefer the old one. At least he was quiet all the time.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

I shook my head, figuring he already knew about Green's situation, and I wasn't sure if anyone was keen on outside parties knowing, so I stayed silent about it.

"No, Blue called. The stock will be here on Thursday."

"Oh, great. I knew she wouldn't let me down."

I blinked in shock as the taller male walked behind the counter and stood beside me. It was still taking some time to get used to this, him actually showing emotion and smiling at people. It just seemed impossible in my vision, but now he was doing it so easily. Like it was as simple as breathing.

"Silver?" Red asked, looking intently at me. I snapped out of my daze, only just realising I had been off with the fairies again.

_Damn my stupid daydreaming._

"Mhm?"

"Is something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head, wondering if it was too quick.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

He looked thoughtful before looking at me, then he shook his head.

"You were just staring at me...I thought that maybe I had upset you or something."

_Shit. Did I really do that? See, this is why I hate thinking about things in public, because stupid things like this happen._

I shook my head again, hoping to get myself out of this situation.

"No, I was just thinking. Sorry"

Then he smiled again, which still sent a cold shiver running down my spine.

_Seriously...scowl or be inexpressive again! Please! _

"I see...also did someone come into the store while I was gone?"

I rolled my eyes at his words.

_We worked in a department store, of course people came into the store!_

But, he didn't seem fazed by my glaring act, and so instead I decided to answer him.

"If by that you mean customers, then yes, there were a few."

"No, not customers." He clarified with a small chuckle. "...did some-one who was supposed to work here show up?"

I raised an eyebrow at the older male.

_Was he referring to Cyan? Because I really didn't need reminding about my not so subtle panic attack on the shop floor._

"...yeah...the new guy." I answered.

Red's eyes widened at my words.

_Did he not think I would notice this sort of thing? Or was it because right now I was engaging in civil conversation without cursing, or getting annoyed?_

"Oh, I see. Where is he now?"

"He came in to see the Manager about..something and left."

At that moment Red looked troubled, like I had done the wrong thing by not stopping him. But he had no idea how badly traumatised I was about that vision. Cyan was a psychopath, and I really didn't want to relive that experience ever again.

"Mhm..." Red mused, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

Well, now he was back did that mean I could leave and go home? I sure as hell hoped so. But just then a wave of panic washed over me. Gold said he would be waiting for me when I left work.

Red did kind of ruin the moment back at my place, and it was Gold who suggested meeting me again.

_Did he want to continue? Or talk about why that happened?_

I swallowed hard, feeling a cold sweat consume me. This is why I hate inner turmoil.

"Silver...?"

I snapped out of my trail of thought to meet two crimson orbs staring right into the core of my soul. Red seemed concerned for some reason, maybe it was my expression or something?

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I nodded, not wanting any more attention than necessary. Yes, I was slightly concerned about what was waiting for me when I left, but that was it. And Red certainly didn't need to know.

"I just need to get home." I replied sternly, folding my arms to create as much distance as possible between myself and the dark haired Champion. He briefly glanced at the overhead clock, realising the time.

"Oh yeah, you were only meant to cover my lunch hour."

He smiled at me, and I swear it still gave me the creeps.

_Please stop doing that!_

"So, can I go now?" I groaned, hating the fact I was still here when I could be back at my apartment, sorting out whatever it was that Gold and I had right now. Red nodded, still smiling that creepy smile which only unnerved me more.

"Of course you can! Sorry for calling you out like that today, I owe you one."

"Sure you do..." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Now given the green light to go I walked from behind the counter, and watched as Red busied himself with minor duties.

_Did he even care that I was still here?_

* * *

Without another moment's hesitation I bid my farewell to the dark haired Champion and made my way to the large glass doors that lead to the outside.

As I stepped outside, a cool summer breeze wafted through my hair, cooling down my skin immediately. It was fairly pleasant for a change, instead of boiling and uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the coolness against my skin, but only the afterglow was soon destroyed by an Earth shattering squeal, that rung in my ears.

"Silver!"

I winced, knowing that voice all too well. It was Gold. I opened my eyes, trying to suppress a sigh that longed to escape from my throat as I watched the dark haired boy run up to me. His skin seemed darker than it had been a few hours ago, had he been sunbathing?

"Hey..." I murmured.

He smiled wildly at me. Yeah he had definitely been out in the sun, he was as brown as a berry. Unlike me.

"How was it?" He asked, standing directly in front of me, panting slightly.

_He was so unfit nowadays ..sheesh, he ran like a few yards and already he was out of breath?_

"Fine."

It was a simple reply, not something you could get confused with, well that was what I thought. I didn't expect twenty questions to be thrown at me.

"What do you mean fine? Did you have a lot of customers? Was it busy? How was Red? I haven't spoken to him for a while...are him and Green still best friends and all that?"

I sighed heavily.

_Why did he have to be the inquisitive type?_

Placing a hand to my head I seriously wondered how I hadn't lost my patience by now.

"...why don't you ask him yourself?"

Gold blinked at me in confusion, but soon starting smiling.

"Great idea! I'll have to do that at some point."

I sighed heavily, starting to get irritated. Maybe it was my lack of patience right now, or the fact I had so many unanswered questions swimming around in my mind. It could even be both.

"Yeah, anyway...what do we do now?" I asked, aimlessly looking around.

The street was strangely devoid of people, which was unusual to see in Goldenrod. Not that I minded. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment before answering;

"We can always...go back to your place?"

"Wasn't that the original plan anyway?" I returned, looking at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...I guess it was."

_He seemed nervous, was it my tone of voice? Or the inner thoughts in his mind?_

Then again I guess it was natural. We were in the middle of...something before Red destroyed the moment, and if we returned to my apartment would it just continue where we left off?

"So...shall we get moving?" I suggested, watching as the dark haired boy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.."

* * *

It was a very peaceful walk back to my apartment, surprisingly. Gold hadn't tried to annoy the ever loving shit out of me at every opportune moment, which came as a shock.

_Did something happen to him while I was at work?_ But, even though it was strange I didn't hate the silent between us.

It wasn't uncomfortable, just neutral, like neither one of us was making an effort to start a conversation, and that suited me right now. Of course, when we got back to my apartment Gold might start chewing my ears off again, but for now that could wait.

The summer breeze was still gladly accepted as it wafted through my hair, cooling down my skin.

_There was really no need for this heat...at least Kanto was cooler than Johto in the summer. Why couldn't I live there at this time of year? _

It didn't take long to get to my front door, and Gold remained silent.

I cast him a concerned glance for a moment before unlocking my door and entering my apartment. He followed me, but still didn't say anything.

_Okay, had I done something?_

I threw my keys on the coffee table, surprised they didn't fall off and settled myself down on my sofa. Gold followed and sat beside me, his body language expressing that he was nervous.

_Why?_

"You have been quiet.." I stated, looking at him. He looked back, giving me a small smile.

"I have? Oh, sorry. I'll talk your ears off if you really want me to?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

_So my choices were complete silence or non-stop talking? What a hard choice..._

"Is there a third option?"

"Of course there isn't!" He exclaimed in that loud annoying voice of his, and then I realised that the old Gold was back. Maybe I should have kept quiet about him being mute, perhaps it would have spared my ears the torment. I sighed softly.

Then he got up, on the move.

I watched him intently, wondering just what he was planning. He paused by my cabinet, and knelt down, looking through my DVD collection, which wasn't that great. I rolled my eyes, deciding to leave him to his own devices for now.

That was until I heard a loud gasp.

"You have Shutter Island?!"

"Yes."

Golden eyes widened in shock as he stared at me, then back at the case in his hands.

"We HAVE to watch it!"

_Now, if my memory served me correctly the last time Gold planned a movie night it went drastically wrong. We had Crystal constantly whining, asking "What's that? What's happening? Who are they? Are they going to kill that girl?" It was so annoying, and then Gold ended up dropping Cherryade all over my carpet, which stained so bad I had to get it removed and pay for a new carpet to be put down. _

I was furious for weeks, and ignored Gold for a while after that.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head at the dark haired boy.

"Not another movie night..."

"Well technically no...because it's not night time and there is just me and you." He retorted, smiling that stupid smile of his.

_Well...at least there was no Cherryade in my house so he couldn't destroy the carpet again. How he managed to do that I have no idea._

"You always have an answer for everything, don't you?" I folded my arms, trying my best to glare at him, only it was obviously not working. He was far too happy about this whole thing.

_I mean, why that film? I had tons of others._

He got up off the floor and approached me, DVD in hand.

"Come on Silv! We haven't had a movie night in so long!"

"Don't you remember how much of a disaster it was last time?!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he sat beside me. Then he started smirking, so I figured he remembered.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that."

"...you still owe me for the damages.." I grumbled, looking away.

He laughed softly, obviously thinking I was joking, when actually I wasn't. Well, maybe just a little. It wasn't like Gold had a job right now.

"Put it on my tab, I can guarantee it won't be the last thing I damage, or break..."

I glared at him intensely at his statement. If he dared break anything else I swear he would regret that decision.

"You do that and you are a dead man." I warned him, watching as he smiled again and then started to open the DVD case.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I offered to do the laundry at my place? And I used too much washing powder...left it, and then my Mom was like "Why are there bubbles everywhere?" and the kitchen looked like a bubble factory, and she had to get it redecorated?"

I blinked in confusion.

_Wait..what? Was he a walking disaster area waiting to happen? _

I needed to keep all valuable things out of his reach it seemed.

"...why does that not surprise me?" I grumbled, watching as he started fiddling with the DVD player, pressing various buttons until he placed the disk in the drive and waited for it to start.

"How was I supposed to know? It doesn't exactly come with instructions."

I placed a hand to my head in dismay.

"Gold...don't you ever read anything? The instructions are usually on the packet..."

He got up off the floor having put the disk in the DVD player, and raised an eyebrow at me like I was joking. Then realisation hit.

"Oh yeah! Well...I hate doing laundry anyway."

He sat beside me once again, picking up the remote control. I glanced at him briefly before shaking my head. A weak smile played on my lips as I thought about it some more. Gold really was a big stupid idiot, but even so, wasn't that what I loved so much about him?

* * *

Even though this wasn't a usual night for me, it ended up being so. Gold put movie after movie on, complaining about the lack of chemistry between the characters, but he was very enthralled with Shutter Island. Of course once I explained everything to him, and how the guy was a lunatic.

Then he frowned and picked out something else, and it just turned into some weird movie marathon.

He even went to the corner shop to buy sweets and drinks, just so it felt more like a proper movie night. Of course I banned Cherryade. I figured I needed to keep Gold away from that stuff for good.

So in the end we ended up watching some lame ass romantic comedy which Crystal had left here by accident that last time we had a movie night. It reminded me I really needed to give it her back at some point.

It was around midnight, and even though I should have been asleep, and Gold should have gone home by now, but we just ignored it. Guess because we really weren't tired, and we were bored out of our minds, so watching shitty movies compensated a little.

Of course Gold found the whole thing entertaining. He continued to annoy the ever loving crap out of me by pointing out all the camera mistakes, the clichés, moaning about some guy's terrible haircut, and going on and on about what would happen next.

He knew it was annoying, so he did it more, and more as the night went on.

"Oh..oh...oh! Wait...nope, see I told you!" The dark haired boy yelled at the screen.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" I cried, finally losing my patience with him.

Large golden eyes stared at me in shock, probably because he didn't expect it.

"So, you'd rather watch this crap in silence, because you really enjoy the storyline?" He returned, smiling coyly at me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at his idiocy. See, this was why I avoided movie nights with Gold like the plague, because I was up all night, listening to his stupid comments, and there was always the possibility of him breaking something.

_Again._

"Gold...do you seriously want me to cello tape your mouth shut?"

"Yes please." He replied in a flirty way, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, feeling an urge to hit him right now, but it was too late to start a slanging match with him, so I just ignored him as best as I could. That was until he started the commentating again.

"Oh my God...this is SO funny!"

He was being sarcastic, and it just irritated me.

"Gold...I know the film sucks, you don't have to keep pointing it out."

The dark haired boy pouted at me before folding his arms, sulking like a child. It was pathetic. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and turned back to the television.

After a few minutes of silence I realised just how crap this movie really was.

I needed to talk to Crystal about her shitty choices in movies, and that if she ever brought something like this to my house again then I would burn it in a satanic ritual.

So, instead of looking at the television I glanced at Gold, who had gone quiet.

He was actually watching the film which was strange considering he was complaining about it a few minutes ago. But still, I refused to say anything, and instead I just watched him. And surprisingly he was very interesting to look at.

I think it was partially to do with the fact I did have deep feelings for him, which I hadn't confessed yet, but after what happened this morning Gold must have known by now...

"Ummm... Silver?"

I snapped out of my daze realising that Gold was staring at me, his face expressing confusion.

"Mhm?"

"...you were staring at me."

I blinked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

_Shit...I really did that?_

Quickly I looked away, trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Sorry...the film's boring." I murmured, shrugging afterwards.

The dark haired boy laughed it off, almost as if to say _'I told you so'_, even though I was already aware of this fact before he so willingly pointed it out.

"Of course it is! It is Crystal's! What did you expect? Although, I must admit I am disappointed in her, I thought she had better taste than this shi-." He was cut off from any more talking when without thinking I just leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

_I didn't even know why I was doing this, one minute I was watching some crap film, the next I was kissing Gold? But right now I didn't want to think about it._

I just wanted to taste, to feel, to hear everything that was going on. And I had no explanation for my actions, I just needed this.

Gold hardly made any attempt to push me away, even when I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip slowly. He parted his lips allowing me to explore his mouth in every way possible, as my arms wrapped around his neck.

Once again he tasted sweet, like I remembered. But soon enough realisation hit my brain like a bomb exploding and I pulled away, feeling slightly disorientated.

Golden eyes opened to meet my own as a faint blush tinted his honey coloured cheeks. I didn't say anything for a while, until Gold destroyed the silence.

"W-what...was that for?"

I looked away at the floor, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, which was strange. It wasn't like I had never kissed Gold before, but I had never cut him off mid sentence to do so.

_Maybe it was out of character?_

"..I..."

"You know, if you're gonna blame it on the love story in the film then you can forget it," He replied, grinning at me.

I knew he was joking but it still it made me feel uneasy. Maybe it was because earlier we were so close to doing..something, what that was I was unsure of, but I was positive it wouldn't have just been kissing.

I didn't know what else to do in this situation because it just felt so awkward so I stood up, deciding to come up with some excuse to leave the room.

"I'll...go and get another drink.."

Then I felt fingers latch around my wrist, stopping me from taking another step forwards. It was Gold, and he was staring at me.

"Silver..."

I looked down at his fingers around my wrist, feeling my skin get hotter and hotter, making my face red with embarrassment.

"It's okay...I'm not mad at you."

Quickly I turned away, not wanting to feel, or hear any more. I wanted to shut off, forget it all. It was just too painful right now.

_What was I supposed to do now? I came onto him, again! Why did I keep doing that?!_

"...I need a drink..." I tried again, but his fingers remained firm on my arm.

"Silver...please, just...sit down, will ya?"

His voice was soft, almost like I was hurting him, and I didn't want to hear that tone to his voice, so reluctantly I sat down beside him again.

His fingers removed themselves from my arm until they reconnected with my hair, slowly removing strands of hair from my face sensually. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it, but it was impossible.

"...you know earlier, what if Red hadn't called? What would have happened between us?" He asked softly, continuing to stroke my hair.

I shrugged weakly, suddenly finding it a lot harder to breathe. My lungs tightened, almost to the point where it was painful.

_Maybe it was because I genuinely didn't know what it would have lead to if he hadn't called?_

"I..." I stopped, knowing if I tried to speak everything would become messed up, and I would probably end up saying something I would regret so I didn't.

"Would it have lead to...that?" He asked again, turning my head to look at him.

His fingers were cold against my skin, which just made my face burn more at the contact. Golden eyes staring into my own, and my heartbeat intensifying in my chest was causing my breathing to become rapid.

_I wanted to answer him, I wanted to say yes it would have, but how could I?_

I was so inexperienced in everything, yes in my vision Gold and I did have sex, and it was an amazing feeling, but what if it wasn't like that now? What if it hurt? What if I would regret it for the rest of my life? I didn't want that. And now I didn't know what to do.

Right now it was too late to send Gold home, and there was no way I could sleep knowing he was here in my apartment, so what was I supposed to do? I didn't really want to watch anything else either, not with how I was feeling right now.

"...come on."

I looked up, noticing Gold was on his feet, and was holding a hand out to me. I blinked, staring for a moment, not quite understanding what I was supposed to do.

Without thinking I reached out and held his hand, allowing him to pull me up off the sofa.

Then I found myself being somewhat dragged out of my living room, which concerned me slightly but I thought nothing more of it. That was until I realised the place he was dragging me to was in fact my own bedroom.

My face just seemed to burst into flames at the realisation, and suddenly I was very nervous.

_Gold was just casually leading me to my bedroom, knowing full well what could happen between us? I don't think my heart could take any more._

He let go of my hand once we were both inside and sat down on the edge of my bed. Golden eyes looked at me, almost begging me to sit down, which I did.

Then suddenly I felt very awkward.

I wasn't used to situations like this, and right now I had no idea how I should behave. Maybe I needed to be a little distant just in case nothing happened, or what if Gold thought that I wasn't interested because I was being distant?

_Man...my head hurt._

"Remind me to give Red a piece of my mind when I see him." Gold muttered, causing me to look at him.

"Why?"

He smirked playfully, before rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Silv! Did you forget already? He totally ruined the moment!"

At that moment I felt my cheeks burn furiously and I had to look away. So, he classed it as a moment, just like I did. It wasn't just my imagination going overtime.

_No, Gold actually wanted it to happen then. But what about now?_

"Oh...y-yeah.."

"He has terrible timing...I feel sorry for Green, having to put up with him as a best friend. I bet there has been many times Red has ruined things."

_Green...did Gold even know? _

Well, he needed to know about the Gym Leader opportunity but, I didn't really want to say anything right now. So I didn't.

"Well, they seem close enough."

"I just don't understand Red, one minute he's all mister I-have-no-personality-so-let-me-bore-you-to-death, and the next he suddenly grows emotions and feelings? Where did it come from?!"

I looked at Gold, seeing how annoyed he was about this. But then again it was a complete shock to me too. In my vision he hardly said a word, and when he did he was all cryptic and uninterested.

_To see him smile was scary..._

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" I suggested, keeping the general conversation flowing. Gold scoffed at my words.

"Yeah right, and I secretly have a vagina."

I shook my head at Gold, wondering why he always used to say stuff like that, which could actually be plausible for his behaviour. But still, right now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"I'm sure Red never used to be quiet and emotionless all his life."

"Yeah, Blue did mention something like that a while back, saying when they were kids he used to be full of life, then when he became Champion he hid himself on Mt Silver to avoid attracting attention."

That made sense. But I doubted it was just because of the attention. Something else must have happened to cause him to go so quiet and reserved if he used to be so outgoing. But now, he was back to his old self, and I couldn't quite understand that.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it? He is back to his old self again."

"Yeah, seems that way, but...why? Something must have happened."

Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, which caused me to stare at some uninteresting spot on the wall.

_Why the hell were we even talking about Red at a time like this?_

"Maybe you should talk to him, instead of annoying me with it?"

"Oh shit...sorry."

Rolling my eyes I smirked, looking back into golden eyes, that sparkled in the dim light. Our gaze fixed for some time before he looked down, slowly moving his hand over the top of mine. My body tensed at the contact slightly before relaxing.

Guess I still wasn't used to much physical contact.

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood Silv."

His hand was warm on mine, and I could feel my heart rate increasing in my chest with every passing second.

"No...you didn't." I mumbled, surprised my voice didn't break under the pressure.

He smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently. My eyes focused on his actions, at how easy it was for him to just do that to me. I doubted I could do the same.

"Oh, I dragged you here for a reason, actually."

My eyes reconnected with his, and for that split second I swear I saw something, a seductive undertone to that stare, a playful smirk on his lips, but when I blinked again it was gone, just like that. Swallowing hard I managed to keep my voice at a level tone.

"What?"

"Well..."

His hand removed itself from mine and suddenly I felt very alone. It was strange how that simple gesture meant so much, but even so, my heart wouldn't calm down and I was worried that I might suddenly suffer from heart failure.

"Yeah?"

Golden eyes trailed downwards before he started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"...can I stay here tonight?"

"...what?"

_That was his big reveal?_

He smiled again, and I swear I wanted to hit him for this.

_Why did he make it seem like it would be something else when it wasn't! _

Talking about ruining the mood and stuff. I was slightly disappointed, but I hid it from view.

"Yeah...it's like late, and I don't really want to go home now. Mom will chew my ear off, so please? You would be doing me a BIG favour."

I frowned, wanting to say no just to annoy him, but when he kept looking at me like that a part of me just melted, and I didn't have the strength any more.

"...fine."

"Thank you Silv! You are a life saver!"

Suddenly I was being lunged at and tackled to my bed in a bear hug from the golden eyed boy. I groaned as my body was pushed against the mattress and his own weight crushed me slightly, but the arms around my neck was actually something I didn't hate right now.

But, Gold didn't need to know that.

"Get...off...me..."

"You are my best friend..."

"No.."

"...in the whole wide world..."

I heard him sniffling, well pretending to be upset which only irritated me more. I tried to get him off me, but to no avail.

"Cut it out Gold!"

"I loooooove you!"

Then all actions, and words just seemed to stop, and my body became paralysed. My heart started to melt like chocolate under a burning hot sun, and right now I felt so weak. I didn't have the energy to push him away, so he continued crushing me to death.

Quickly I turned my head to the side, trying to keep my distance but with Gold on top of me it was hard.

"G-get off me!" I cried eventually, feeling my face heat up considerably.

Thankfully he did as I asked and sat upright, knees either side of my body. He was pouting, obviously not happy with my lack of cooperation.

_But how could I now?_

He said I love you, but not in the way I wanted to hear. And it was so disheartening it made me want to cry.

"Do you not like my hugs any more?"

"That was not a hug!" I defended myself, feeling my face get hotter and hotter the longer I looked back into golden eyes, that sparkled with mischief. Then he sighed, defeated.

"Okay...I admit it, I attacked you. Happy now? Just don't tell the police...I'm too young to go to prison!"

Then he pretended to cry, lip quivering, sniffling all over the place and I just sighed in annoyance.

_How in the world was I uncontrollably in love with this idiot? Someone explain to me!_

But still, as much as it was annoying it wouldn't be Gold if he didn't act like this.

"Too bad, I just taped your confession." I retorted, smirking. His mouth gaped open in shock.

"You made me do it! It was self defence!"

"How was it self defence?! You LUNGED at me!" I cried, my face still feeling hot, but it had died down somewhat which was a relief.

I didn't need him asking questions to why my face was red, even though it got red a lot because of my natural hair colour.

"You gave me no choice..." He replied, folding his arms.

"So, you attacked me?!"

Once again he looked thoughtful before nodding, smiling that stupid smile of his once again.

"I couldn't help it."

"Learn to control yourself, idiot."

I looked away, once again at the wall. Gold was still heavy on my legs, and I had a feeling that soon enough I wouldn't be able to feel them any more, and then I'd be complaining about pins and needles for a while.

"No can do, sorry."

"Why not?!"

"Because you drive me wiiiild~" He purred, outrageously flirting with me, which only caused my face to burst into flames and I had to hide them using my hands.

Even though it was obvious it was something I had to do. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see Gold looking at me, taking in this sight of me blushing uncontrollably underneath him. But even though my eyes were closed, my ears heard everything.

"Silv...are you blushing?"

"N-no!" I cried out, writhing a little to make him unstable so hopefully he would fall off. But it was no use.

Then I felt my hands being pulled from my face slowly by Gold's, and without thinking I opened my eyes, meeting his. He smiled at me, and right now I felt like burying my head into the pillows.

"You know...if you are gonna deny something, at least get rid of the evidence. Your face is as red as a tomato."

Right now he wasn't helping matters. He was sitting on top of me, his hands holding mine, completely unaware of how I was feeling, and the more time we spent like this the more control I was losing.

My eyes trailed downwards from sparkling golden eyes to his lustful lips, that naturally pouted slightly, and it just made me want to kiss him so badly. And that was exactly what I did.

Without hesitation I pulled him forwards, causing him to lose balance, which allowed his lips to crush themselves against mine.

Closing my eyes I enjoyed the warmth and the softness of his lips against mine, and soon enough I found out that my hands were now free to do whatever they wanted. Gold's fingers reconnected in my hair, caressing slowly, while my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

He gasped slightly, which allowed me to deepen the kiss with my tongue. He didn't protest, in fact he willingly accepted, pulling my body closer to his, shrouding me in his soothing warmth. Right now I felt like I was walking on clouds.

This feeling that erupted through me just destroyed all rational thinking, and right now I didn't care what happened, I just needed this.

The kiss intensified pretty quickly, hot moans escaped Gold's throat as our tongues clashed together hungrily, and his fingers clawed through my hair desperately. I clung to his t-shirt tightly, wanting to be as close to him as possible right now, absorbing this moment completely into every brain cell, every inch of my being.

This was just perfect, and I didn't want it to end.

My eyes shot open when Gold sensually rolled his hips against me, causing noticeable friction against us, and a soft moan escaped out into the atmosphere, allowing the kiss to break.

Weakly I turned my head to the side, breathing heavily like my life depended on it, while he softly kissed the sensitive skin along my jawline, moving to my neck. His lips were hot, and as he started to slowly suckle the skin I gasped loudly, writhing uncontrollably underneath him.

"S-stop!" I cried, not knowing what else to do.

Right now I was getting so unbelievably turned on, and I had no idea if this continued if it would actually lead to that, and I was nervous. Very nervous.

Gold paused, looking down at me with a lustful look in his eyes. His breathing was as rapid as my own and I had a feeling he was just as aroused as I was, if not more.

"S-sorry...I got carried away." He mumbled, smiling weakly.

I looked deeply into his eyes, wishing that right now I didn't just see lust...I wished I saw love in his eyes, the same love that I felt deep within. But it wasn't there, and for that mere second I felt like breaking down completely, not caring if Gold got worried, or if he thought I was weak.

I couldn't bear it any more.

"Gold..."

My voice was breaking, I could feel it, and the longer I stared into those eyes the more certain I was that my own eyes were filling with tears, and my lip slowly started quivering. Sadness was eventually consuming me, and before I knew it I was crying softly into my hands, hearing Gold's concerned voice in my ears.

"Silv? I am sorry. I didn't mean to...make you cry."

It got worse the longer we stayed in this position. My heart hurt so much it was unbearable, like someone was poisoning it slowly, causing my whole body to just fail, and not work any more. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block it all out, but it was useless.

"Silv...come on...talk to me."

His hands held my wrists gently, and the crying got worse. Tears streamed down my face once again, which didn't seem to be helping the pain. _I just...wanted it to stop. _

_I wanted Gold to just tell me that he loved me like I loved him...that he would make all the pain go away._ But it didn't happen.

"I...I can't..."

"You can't what? Talk to me?"

I shook my head weakly, feeling so vulnerable right now. It was so hard to express how I felt to him through words.

_What if he didn't understand, or what if he left me because of how I felt?_ _I couldn't deal with that..._

"It...it...hurts.."

There was a brief moment of silence, which consisted of Gold gently stroking my wrists, trying to calm me down, and it wasn't having much of an effect. In fact it mainly made the pain worse because he was right here, with me, but for all the wrong reasons.

"...what hurts?"

I bit my lip harshly, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was hopeless. It was like a never ending river of pain and anguish, and I hated it. Slowly I moved my hands from my face, and desperately clutched at my own t-shirt, directly over where my heart was.

"...my heart...it...it...hurts..."

Golden eyes widened in shock, before realisation hit. He seemed hurt too, but not hysterical like myself. Soon enough I managed to quell the tears, and just had to deal with the constant sniffling for a while, but I figured my eyes were red and puffy.

_Great...I bet I looked hideous._

"Why does it hurt?" He asked softly, gently placing his hand over my mine.

With my other hand I wiped my face quickly, trying to look half decent.

"...you..come onto me...like it doesn't mean anything to you..."

He frowned in thought, slowly shaking his head.

"Silv...how can you think that? Of course it means something, I wouldn't just do this for the sake of it."

Once again I closed my eyes, trying to get my heart rate back to a normal level, and trying not to cry again, which was harder than I thought.

"I'm not trying to screw with your head, or mess you around Silv. You are my best friend, and I care about you so much. You are the most important person in the world to me, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you..."

Weakly I opened my eyes, seeing that he was looking at the floor, saddened by this whole situation. I knew he cared about me, but not in the same way I cared about him. I loved him, he didn't love me.

"Y-yeah..."

"I don't know why...I am okay with the idea of kissing you..or holding you..or even doing other things. I thought that maybe I would be kinda freaked, or something, but I'm not. It's like...I want to."

He turned to look at me again, smiling weakly, before outstretching a hand to gently caress my face.

"...I like you Silv..."

Closing my eyes I leaned into his touch, sighing softly, feeling my heart flutter a little. That was better than nothing right now. And without thinking, or giving myself time to come up with something better to say I ended up blurting out;

"I like you too Gold...so much..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww! They are so cute! I love them so much! :D Ah, please read and review, it makes a girl very happy face xD **


	6. I Still Remember

**Author's Note: Oh dear...it's been TOO long. Shit...sorry everyone. Urgh, just been so uninspired as of late, so I apologise greatly. And I apologise if the chapter sucks as well. Meh...not too pleased, but what the heck! Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Still Remember**

I awoke from my slumber when the sun's rays started to shine on my face through a gap in the curtains. My body felt warm, safe and secure. I hadn't felt like that for a very long time.

As I opened my eyes weakly and shuffled amongst the bedsheets I noticed some-one was lying beside me. Dark hair fanned out over the pillows, and the sound of soft breathing was the only sound that echoed around me.

It was Gold, and he was still asleep.

My eyes focused on him for a while, just watching him sleep, completely oblivious to everything. He looked so innocent, and it made me want to smile. Even if we just fell asleep in each other's arms, and didn't do anything else, it was enough for me. The simple things seemed to make my heart melt, easier than anything else.

I heard Gold groan softly in his sleep, and shuffle closer to me. His arms pulled me against him, so his warmth shrouded me completely. My eyes closed, as a dreamy sigh escaped my lips. This was perfect to me, just holding each other like this. I didn't want to get out of bed today, I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, because I couldn't honestly remember the last time some-one held me like this.

Smiling to myself I listened to the soothing sound of his heart, beating in his chest. To be so close to him like this was something I could only dream of, and now it was actually happening. This wasn't a vision, or a dream. This time it was real.

After a few minutes Gold shuffled again, so I figured that he was finally waking up. I made no attempt to move away, and instead I pretended to be asleep. I guess a part of me wanted to see how he would react to waking up, holding me like this. But considering we fell asleep holding each other I doubted he would freak out, so I just enjoyed it a bit more.

He grunted sleepily, as he stretched his limbs amongst the bed sheets. I kept my eyes closed, wondering if he thought I was asleep. But the temptation was too much, and soon enough I opened my own eyes, meeting his, which were narrowed in a sleepy daze.

"Morning..." I mumbled, smiling. Gold's fingers moved to my hair, stroking gently, which caused me to relax even more. He smiled at me.

"...morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked, hoping that my terrible bedtime habits didn't keep him awake. Apparently I had a tendency to kick out in my sleep, but considering Gold didn't have any bruises on him I figured he was fine. The dark haired boy nodded, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Yeah. I was out like a light. You?"

_It was weird. Last night was one of the few nights when I slept without suffering from nightmares. Usually I would wake up in a cold sweat, panicking about a terrible dream. But last night I had nothing of the sort. I managed to sleep soundly, and that was rare._

"I slept fine...thanks."

Gold smiled at me, and then caught me completely off guard when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Once again my whole body just seemed to melt into his embrace, and I just allowed the kiss to intoxicate me entirely. It was pure, meaningful, and subtle. I liked it, so much.

When he pulled away I could feel my face burning considerably. It felt like my cheeks were on fire, and I had a feeling Gold noticed straight away. He chuckled slightly, ruffling my hair.

"Since when were you the shy and retiring type?"

Without thinking I pressed my forehead against the crook of his neck, hiding my blushing face from view. I was already embarrassed enough without him playfully teasing me about it.

"S-stop it..." I stammered, nuzzling against him.

Once again his fingers combed through my hair, causing me to calm down almost instantly. My hands rested on his back, clawing gently at the skin. Inhaling deeply I could smell the tantalising aroma of cinnamon, and exotic spices. It must have been remnants of his cologne. But whatever it was, I liked it.

"I never had you down as a cuddly person, Silv." Gold teased once again, his hands moving down to the small of my back, rubbing gently. I tensed for a moment before relaxing against his touch.

"Me neither. I guess I am just full of surprises."

"Believe me, I am not complaining about it."

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes, enjoying this moment for as long as I could. It's not like I would get this chance everyday to cuddle the one person I loved more than life itself. But still, he didn't know that. As far as Gold knew I only 'liked' him, and that was how it would stay. For now.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for letting me stay here. My Mom seriously would have thrown the book at me if I had gone home. She hates it when she has to stay up late, waiting for me to come home. I owe you one."

Once again I nuzzled against his neck gently, my fingers gently clawing down the back of his t-shirt.

"You don't have to thank me Gold..."

"Well, at least let me take you out today!"

My eyes shot open and without thinking I moved away so I could stare into his golden eyes.

_He wanted to take me out? Like what? A...date?_

Our eyes locked like that for some time before I managed to say anything.

"...take me out?"

"Yeah! Just me and you. What do you say?"

I could feel that blush returning, burning my face, so quickly I nodded. Deep inside I never thought Gold would suggest something like that, and I didn't even care where we went, as long as it was just me and him.

"...sure."

"Oh that's great! Besides, we haven't hung out in ages! Like...just me and you. Most of the time Crys tags along. I think the last time we hung out was when we went to that Bug Catching Contest years ago, and you made that Pinsir angry, and we had to run away."

I groaned in remembrance.

_How was I supposed to know that you had to weaken it first? No-one told us what we were supposed to do. Just get out there and catch bug Pokemon. Only it was easier said than done._

"Don't remind me..."

"Well, at least we survived the experience. Hopefully this time our lives won't be on the line, and we won't have to run away, being chased by angry Pokemon."

I smirked slightly, shaking my head. Unless Gold was planning to take me to the Safari Zone it was safe to say the chances of that happening again were slim.

"Yeah..."

"I haven't been to the Game Corner in ages..." Gold thought out loud, causing me to groan.

"No..."

"But Silv! It could be fun! You can let out your inner gambling side!"

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. Gold seriously had a gambling problem.

_Did he ever learn that when things are not going well for you to just give up? No, in fact he probably used more of his money in that damn place._

"I don't have a gambling side..."

"Everyone has one! Don't deny it! You'll step one foot in that place and I bet you will be worse than me."

Yeah right, like that is even possible. I don't think anyone could be as bad as him. If he didn't go to the Game Corner at least twice a week he would start having withdrawals. It was like he was addicted to that place.

"Gold...I am insulted. How dare you categorise myself the same as you."

"It will be fun! And if you don't want to play..then that's fine! I just have a good feeling, you know? My luck is definitely in today!"

Once again I sighed, pressing my forehead against his neck. So, that was why he wanted to take me out. To the Game Corner. How fucking romantic.

_Oh hey Silver, where did you go for your first date? Well, I went to the Game Corner and watched Gold lose all his money at the slots... _

"You might be my lucky charm~" He cooed into my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my skin. My body tensed in shock as hot breath danced over my earlobe.

_Man...I wasn't used to that._

"S-shut up!" I cried in defence, hearing the dark haired boy chuckle lightly.

"At least give me some moral support..."

"Gold...why does your life revolve around that blasted place?! Why can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere less tacky?"

_Oh great, now I was making it sound like it WAS a date. Fucking hell... _

I groaned in realisation, hiding my face once again.

"...jeez Silv, who knew you were so high maintenance~"

His voice was playful, and instinctively I closed my eyes.

_Urgh, it was too early for this. _

In annoyance I moved away from him, turning over to face the wall. Settling into the pillow I sighed softly. Only Gold was still behind me.

In response he moved closer, pulling my body against him so my butt was directly in line with his crotch, and my eyes shot open in shock.

_Oh great... _

I tried to keep calm, tried not to let him affect me. But it wasn't working. Gold knew what he was doing, and that was why he did it more.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer so I literally couldn't move, and I could feel his semi erect organ pressing against my butt. Biting my lip softly I tried to ignore it, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as time passed. His nose pressed against the back of my neck, nuzzling gently which once again caused the breaths to hitch in my throat.

"...don't be like that Silv...you know I'm only playing~" He teased, his lips attaching themselves to my neck, kissing the skin.

Closing my eyes tightly I wanted to block it all out. I didn't want to get aroused again, it would lead to..other things. Things that I doubted I was ready for. But, even so, it felt so good.

"G-Gold..." I murmured weakly, feeling his arms pull against my body, pressing me closer to him. His once semi erect organ was now hard against me, and ever so slightly rubbing against my butt. Gold knew what he was doing, and he was doing this on purpose. Ever since we sort of confessed our feelings it was like the green light was showing and he could just do whatever he wanted to me. Even though right now, I was as nervous as hell.

"You like that...don't you?" He cooed into my ear, before gently biting my earlobe.

I gasped at the feeling as he rubbed his erection harder against me, allowing me to feel every inch. Closing my eyes tightly I wished I could wake up right now, and that this was nothing but a dream. But the longer this went on the more certain I was that this wasn't a dream. This was very real.

"D-don't...do that..." I murmured weakly, feeling my breaths hitch in my throat every time he rubbed against me. My body was trembling slightly, and even more so when his hands roamed down my stomach, lifting up my t-shirt slightly.

_Was he doing this on purpose just to wind me up and make me flustered? Or was he genuinely aroused? _

The thoughts swimming around my head were starting to make me perspire under the pressure.

"Your skin is so soft~" He admired, trailing his fingers over the bare skin of my stomach. I tried to stay calm, tried to ignore the feelings that were erupting through me. But it was useless. The more he touched me, the more I wanted.

"G-Gold..."

My back arched slightly, every time his fingers ghosted lower over my abdomen. I could feel myself start to get aroused with every passing second, even though a part of me was very nervous of what it could lead to. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity yet.

"I never realised you were so sensitive~" Gold purred as his hands wondered over my crotch, gently squeezing it causing me to whimper a little.

Closing my eyes tightly I wondered how I was supposed to get out of this one. Yes, I loved Gold, but I really wasn't ready. There were so many unanswered questions in my mind, so many fears and concerns, which was slightly off putting. But even so, I allowed him to continue, breathing heavily at his actions.

He kissed down my neck tenderly, occasionally nipping at the skin which caused me to writhe in pleasure. Right now I didn't care if he made love bites all over my neck, it just felt so nice to me. I exposed my neck more, edging him to continue, and he obliged without question.

The dark haired boy continued stroking me through my jeans, causing soft moans to escape my lips as his mouth assaulted my neck, gently biting at the sensitive flesh. And with every passing second I was getting more and more aroused, my breathing becoming heavier and feeling evermore flustered.

"Aah..." I mewled, bucking my hips weakly into his hand, wanting to feel more of him.

After biting my neck he moved away, leaving a slight ache in it's absence. I figured he had marked me after all, not that I really minded. Then he kissed up to my earlobe once again, breathing harder into my ear.

"Silver ~" He purred, causing me to whine in pleasure.

I felt his other hand start to unbutton my jeans eagerly as he continued stroking my erection, which was now longing to be freed. My chest tightened with every breath, feeling this strange feeling in my stomach, building continuously.

_Just what was this feeling?_

"G...Gold...aah.."

My forehead was now glazed in a thin layer of sweat as slowly but surely he started to pull my jeans down my legs. I bit my lip softly, not making any attempt to stop him. This was my first time in getting intimate with anyone, and to be honest it actually meant something to me. I wanted it, I wanted Gold to love me like no other.

Once he had successfully pulled my jeans off I felt my body being pulled backwards and pushed against the mattress. Opening my eyes I saw Gold leaning over me, a lust driven sparkle lit up his golden eyes, making them shine beautifully. I raised my hands up to gently touch his face, then moved them slowly down to his shoulder's, pulling at the material of his t-shirt.

Gold seemed to notice my actions and soon enough removed his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor somewhere. I gazed at his physique, admiring all the the small details.

He looked slightly different than in my vision. Here he actually had muscle definition, probably from training with Red on Mt Silver. He had broad shoulder's, and a washboard stomach, so unlike myself. I was so skinny and pale in comparison.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

Slowly I traced my fingers over the ridges in his stomach, hearing him inhale sharply at the feeling. He was so perfect, even better than in my dream. And he was here, with me. I just felt like I was walking on clouds right now.

"...no reason"

I smiled at his expression, watching how he seemed confused one minute, then genuinely happy the next. Then before I was consciously aware of it he had pressed his lips against mine once again, taking my breath away. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Right now I wanted to be as close as possible to him, to feel his warmth, to feel safe and secure once again.

His tongue tenderly brushed against my bottom lip, causing me to moan at the feeling. As my lips parted he took advantage of the opportunity and entered my mouth passionately. Grabbing a fistful of his hair I pulled him deeper into the kiss, greeting his tongue with mine, allowing soft breathless moans escape into the air.

This was just perfect, and I didn't want it to end.

Gold's hands wondered down my sides slowly, causing my back to arch into him, until they stopped just above the waistband of my boxers. Hooking his fingers inside the rim he started to slowly pull them down, causing the breath to hitch in my throat.

No-one has ever seen that part of me, the private part that I kept to myself, and yet Gold was willingly removing my defence and right now I didn't have any energy to stop him.

He broke the kiss gently, re-attaching his lips to my neck, then moving lower. I groaned softly at the feeling, noticing that my toes were curling up in the bedsheets underneath him. My whole body was writhing in lust and passion at his actions, wanting more and more.

"Aaah..." I mewled softly, moving my hands to either side of my head, grabbing the pillows tightly as his kisses moved lower. They ghosted over my stomach delicately, causing me to tense for a few moments, before finally relaxing into his touch.

Then my eyes shot open as I felt something warm and inviting consume my erection completely. I could feel my body tremble slightly, and as I looked downwards I noticed that Gold had taken me into his mouth.

I pushed my head further back into the pillows, breathing heavily at his actions, clawing desperately at the pillows. Every time his tongue brushed over the tip I would cry out in pleasure, trying my best not to lose control of this situation. Even though it felt so good.

"G...Gold...aah..." I moaned softly, moving one of my hands to his hair, gently clawing at his scalp as he continued to take me deeper into his mouth. The feeling was indescribable. I had never experienced anything like this before, and even though it happened in my vision it seemed to feel a hundred times better than it did then.

I panted heavily, feeling my body writhe in pleasure as time and time again he pleasured me in a way that just seemed surreal. My toes were curling at the feeling, lustful moans were escaping into the air around us, and my eyes were becoming half lidded as the euphoria flooded my body.

"Oh God...aaah...G...Gold..."

Clawing at his head once again I arched my back, bucking my hips weakly, wanting to feel more. His hands were firm on my thighs, holding me down as he gently suckled on the tip, driving me insane. All rational thinking was going out of the window right now, and all inhibitions were fading fast.

Right now I didn't care if I was a virgin, or if I was scared about having sex for the first time. This just felt so amazing, I couldn't even begin to think straight.

My moans increased in pitch as he took me deeper, and when I opened my eyes to look at him he was looking back, innocently. It took all my energy not to just release there and then, but I had to hold it, even if it was so incredibly difficult. Instinctively I closed my eyes again, feeling a rush like no other flood my entire body.

He was so good at this, I wondered if he had practised previously, or if he was just a natural. But even so, his actions were causing my mind to turn to jelly, not allowing me to think straight. His fingers gently clawed at my thighs, allowing hot moans to dance off my tongue.

"Aaah...!" I cried out in pleasure, as his tongue continued to stroke across the really sensitive part of my arousal, a part that I didn't think existed. Until now.

My whole body was trembling as my fingers dug harder into his hair, tugging slightly. I was unsure of how long I could keep this up for, trying to hold it for as long as possible. Maybe because I wanted it to continue, and not end so soon.

"G-Gold...nngghh...!"

I fused my eyes shut, just allowing my body to feel everything that was going on. The heat and the wetness that was consuming me, the overwhelming tightness in my stomach, and the fact my skin was covered in sweat.

But as my mind zoned out slightly to the reality of the situation, a dark ominous cloud seemed to replace it, warping what should have been a beautiful reality, into something abhorred.

The pleasure building was something I could not control but as I opened my eyes weakly to stare down at what was supposed to be Gold, I felt my body tense up immediately. At that moment I didn't see Gold any more, I saw something that froze my very core.

Those eyes...they wreaked havoc with my insides, murdered my emotions, tore apart the very fabric of my being, and instead of being overcome with euphoria, right now I felt overcome with fear.

"N...no...s-stop.." I murmured weakly, writhing underneath him.

_Why was my brain doing this?! And why couldn't I fight it? Why was I seeing Cyan, instead of Gold? This was real, not my vision any more. Cyan should not be affecting me this way. Why was this happening?_

The pressure in my stomach continued, causing my toes to curl amongst the bedsheets and my fingers to dig harder into his scalp. Then, just like that the abhorred image of Cyan disappeared and it was replaced by Gold's innocent face, doing what he was doing previously.

A wave of relief washed over me as I closed my eyes once again. The panic was quickly erased from my system as Gold pushed me closer to the edge.

"Aah..! Aaah..!" I cried, feeling my whole body tremble underneath him.

_I was close...so close, but what would happen after this? Did Gold know what he was doing? Things would be a lot more complicated between us...was that a good thing or not?_

Once again I felt his tongue stroke against the tip teasingly, driving me to distraction. My breaths were messy and drawn out as my back arched into him, wanting more and more.

It caught me by surprise, the feeling that erupted through my body like a bullet. I had expected some kind of warning, but it wasn't like that. One minute I was trying to hold back, the next I was crying out some random jibberish that sounded vaguely like Gold's name, followed by breathless moans before allowing the euphoria to claim me entirely.

My body trembled as my orgasm quietened down, allowing me to pant for air like I had just run a marathon. But then realisation hit me like a rock in the face.

_Shit...did that just happen?_

I was aware of my current position, and even though at the time I wanted nothing more than this moment, now however I was deeply regretting it.

_Why? I was unsure._ _Maybe it was the apparent awkwardness that would follow, or maybe it was my cowardice side again?_

Gold moved away, completely unfazed by the whole thing, yet here I was, suddenly feeling very self conscious and worried. I looked away, wanting to ignore everything, but it wasn't as easy as I thought. My heart was still hammering in my chest, my mind was still clouded with thoughts of what just happened. It wouldn't be easy to just simply forget it and move on.

"Silv?"

His voice was soft, almost worried, probably because I hadn't spoken a word to him. I couldn't even find the strength to look at him, maybe because if I did I was scared I'd break down again, and of course that was totally not my style. Instead I absent mindedly chewed the inside of my lip, forcing myself to forget, somehow. But he continued.

"Silv? Is something wrong?"

I tensed immediately, pushing myself up into a sitting position, watching as Gold moved away slightly. His eyes were shining in the dim morning light, flecks of gold sparkling beautifully. But even so, right now I couldn't stay here. Things were just too complicated, and now they were even worse.

Eventually I managed to speak, even though a part of me was worried that my voice would just break entirely, proving just how weak and vulnerable I was. And Gold took advantage of that. He knew that I wasn't being myself, he knew that something was wrong. And yet this still happened.

_How was I supposed to redeem myself?_

"...can you pass me my jeans?" I murmured, quickly pulling my boxers back up to conceal my shame. Why I felt dirty and cheap I had no idea, but I did. Gold seemed hurt for a moment before doing as I requested.

Hastily I pulled them back on, concealing everything from his eyes once again. Sighing heavily I managed to look at him again, seeing his hurt expression.

"...did I do something wrong?" He asked softly.

_Like things were just that simple. I loved Gold, and now...things were overly complicated._

I didn't answer him, and allowed a deafening silence to consume both of us. That was until my ears detected the noise of rain hammering against the window panes.

_Great...it was raining. Just perfect._

Sighing to myself I swung my legs over the side of the bed, trying not to concentrate on Gold. He continued staring at me, waiting for me to speak. But it didn't happen.

"...Silv...talk to me."

I bowed my head slightly, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

_What the hell was I supposed to say? That I regretted it? That now I felt used, and cheap? Yeah, because that would go down a storm..._

"I should...go now..."

Gold's eyes blinked in surprise as I stood up, suddenly feeling the urge to get as far away from here as possible.

"...Silver..."

Without uttering another word I rushed out of my bedroom, not wanting to hear him speak again, or look into his eyes. It would just cause me a world full of pain, and a heart full of misery. I could easily live without that right now.

I managed to get half way across my living room before my arm was being forcefully pulled backwards, causing me to turn around. It was Gold, he looked disheartened, like I was making his whole world come crashing down around him. I hated that look.

"Why are you being like this?"

My eyes diverted to the floor, unable to speak my thoughts. It was better this way, better he didn't know. If I could just get out of here...then I could avoid all of this. Bury my head in the sand, wishing it all away. Right now, that was slipping from my grasp.

"Let go..." I choked out, pulling my arm. Gold shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me. Did I hurt you, is that it?"

Frowning at his question I shook my head, not enjoying this interrogation. I felt like I was being interviewed about a crime I didn't commit right now.

"Then what is it?! Do you regret it? Or...not know how to deal with it..?"

Like he would understand any of the pain and torment I felt. He had no idea what was going on in my head right now. All the confusion, the hate, the misery. All churned up into one gigantic emotional mess. He had no idea.

"...I have to go..." I tried again, pulling my arm. He held firm, refusing to give up.

"For Arceus sake Silver! Why can't you ever be honest with me?!"

His voice was pained, like he was genuinely hurting from what I had said. I wanted to tell him, I really did. This whole mess was eating me up inside, ruining my life, and all because of that stupid vision. If I never received it then I probably wouldn't be feeling so shit right now.

"Gold..."

"I don't want you to run away any more...or feel scared. I know things have been tough for you, especially with what you told me about that vision..."

I involuntarily flinched at his words until his hands cupped my face gently, forcing me to look at him. Golden eyes seemed hurt and broken, like all hope was lost and for that moment I found myself feeling the exact same way.

"...but, none of that was real Silv. This however, this is all real. Me and you, this place...what happened, it's all real. You can't let that vision ruin your life."

Subconsciously I leaned into his touch, allowing his thumbs to gently caress my face. I knew that all this was real, and that was probably why I was acting like this. Maybe because I was scared that at the end of it, no matter what happened I wouldn't be able to wake up like it was all a bad dream. I would have to live with the consequences.

"...I just...need to be alone for a while..." I murmured weakly, closing my eyes. Right now I needed somewhere to think, somewhere quiet, away from all of this. And most of all I needed time. Which I didn't have right now.

"You will come back, right?"

I nodded weakly, surprised that Gold was even considering letting me go. Maybe he finally understood how I was feeling about the whole thing. My eyes diverted to the floor as his hands removed themselves from my face.

"...Silv...if you're scared of commitment then...I understand."

His voice was soft and my eyes looked up once again. He was being serious this time, no jokes, or silly behaviour. Just straight to the point. _What did he mean by that?_

"I don't...follow.." I muttered.

I watched as the dark haired boy sighed heavily, like something was weighing down on his heart, or that he was scared to speak about what was really on his mind.

"...as in...a relationship."

I found myself staring at Gold wide eyed for a few moments before managing to find some energy from somewhere to actually string two words together.

"Say...what?"

"I get that you're probably worried about how I would react, and that's why you haven't said anything but seriously, it is fine. I understand."

_Okay, now I was confused. What the hell was he saying? Did he want to be in a relationship with me? Or had I completely missed something?_

Trying not to make myself look like a complete idiot I mumbled;

"You understand... what?"

Once again he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. Okay, now he was making me nervous! I watched his change in expressions for a while before his eyes finally met mine, and I swear I saw something sparkle, like he was upset.

"...that you're scared of committing to anyone."

And now it dawned on me.

_So, let me back up here...Gold 'assumed' I wasn't going to want to be in a relationship with him, so is now calling it off already? Is that what is going on?_

I tried not to look disheartened by the whole conversation, but right now it was so hard to hold it all together.

"I never said that..." I replied, trying to fight my corner.

"I know you Silver...you have never committed to anyone, so why would that change now? Besides, we're best friends...and if we were to get into something serious and we ended up breaking up...our friendship would be in ruins...I don't want that..."

I could feel an overwhelming rush of sadness begin to creep up on me, but I swallowed hard and tried to stay composed, listening to everything the dark haired boy had to say.

"...oh..."

I knew if I attempted to speak further my voice would break and it might put me at risk of breaking down again. There was no way that was going to happen. Not again.

"I mean...I like being with you...and doing things with you, and...I know you do too. I'm not saying we should stop altogether...just...not get into anything serious, you know?"

_So what did I mean to him EXACTLY? Was I just some play thing that he could have fun with until he got bored, and then toss away on the sidelines? Was that IT?!_

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, bowing my head so my hair shielded my face from view.

_Gosh...this was so hard..._

"Y-yeah..."

I didn't even have the energy to protest, to fight for it, and why should I? Gold had made his mind up about what we were, and what we had before I even had a chance to say anything.

"It's up to you Silver...but I don't want our friendship to suffer because of this..."

Right now I felt a combination of emotions, mainly that of hate and sadness. It was all mixing together, creating a horrible tornado inside my body.

Quickly I turned around and headed for the door. I needed to get out of here, and soon!

"Silver, please wait!" Gold called out to me as my hand reached the door handle. I paused, tensing at the sound of his voice. At this moment in time I was hurting so much, all I wanted to do was run away and cry myself to sleep in a corner somewhere. But right now I couldn't. I was forcing myself to listen to his voice.

"...I have to go..." I choked out weakly.

"Silver..."

The tone of his voice seemed quiet, too quiet, like he was trying so hard to keep it at a steady level so I wouldn't notice something. The pain maybe? I gripped the door handle tightly and opened it, hearing it creak slightly.

"...I'll...be back later..."

"Promise?"

I sighed weakly, feeling the energy slowly drain from my body, as his words rung in my mind over and over again. There was no way I could promise such a thing, the odds were that it could easily be broken.

Instead I managed to force myself to walk out of my apartment, leaving Gold to bask in the afterglow of what just happened. And it gave myself a chance to have some alone time, to think and to finally release all my emotions out into the open.

* * *

Once I had finally escaped my apartment I ran as if my life depended on it. I didn't even know where I was running to, all I knew was I had to get away from all of this. From Gold, from the feelings that were burning a hole in my heart and shredding my sanity to pieces.

_ How could Gold even say those things, especially after what happened? Didn't he want what I wanted? Was it simply just fooling around, and nothing more? _

I bit my lip harshly as I ran towards the bridge that connected Goldenrod City, and Ilex Forest. All my emotions were boiling over and I had to try really hard not to break down completely. He had no idea how I felt about all of this, but I was too much of a coward to even tell him.

Eventually I reached the bridge, feeling my muscles burn with lactic acid as I slowed down to a stop. The breeze was cool and gentle against my skin, which was nice. After that running spree I had generated a lot of heat, so the breeze was welcomed. It seemed the rain had stopped but there was still alot of moisture in the air.

My hands gripped the railings for dear life as I panted for air, trying once again not to let the sadness consume me. But it was useless.

As I bowed my head and closed my eyes I felt the uncontrollable emotions wash over me, and I just broke down, crying. Tears flooded down my face and my heart literally felt like it was being torn apart.

Images of Gold resurfaced in my mind, images of his smiling face, of his idiotic words, and then the image of him breaking my heart returned and I cried out in sadness, wanting it all to just go away.

_ How could he do this to me? I thought that we were actually getting somewhere and then...this happens._

As I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore everything around me I was alerted by a voice, nearby, which caused my eyes to open.

"Are you...okay?"

I tensed immediately at the sound of the voice, knowing that it wasn't Gold, which was a relief. But, the fact someone was still talking to me, and noticing my apparent heartache was bad enough. Quickly I wiped my face, trying to get as composed as possible.

"Yeah...I'm fine.."

"You don't look fine..."

Without thinking I turned around to face the voice, wanting to shout at whoever it was, but when my eyes set on the person who was standing there I felt my heart sink a little more. Azure eyes stared back at me, the same eyes as my vision, only the murderous glint was now not visible. Even so, it didn't help matters right now.

Quickly I looked away, still gripping the railings for dear life. I knew that Cyan wouldn't try to hurt me now, but still, the fear was always going to be there.

_But why was Cyan here anyway? Oh wait...he now worked at the department store. Now even going to work would be difficult. Great._

"...just...leave me alone." I croaked out weakly, feeling more tears escape my eyes. The dark haired boy sighed, shaking his head.

"In this state? No way. You might think jumping off the bridge is a better option."

I glanced back at the bridge, seeing the water beneath us. Even though it was only a lake it was deep enough. I never even considered that. Then I glanced back at Cyan, seeing how his face had softened.

"...come on, move away from the bridge. Suicide isn't the way." He continued, holding out a hand to me.

_Wait...what? Did he seriously think I was going to kill myself? Give me some credit! _

Angrily I smacked his hand away.

"I'm not gonna kill myself, you idiot!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I'm covering all options here." Cyan defended himself, moving his hand away almost instantly.

To be honest I didn't even want him near me, not after everything I saw. I looked away once again, feeling safer when I wasn't making eye contact.

"...just leave me alone." I murmured weakly, feeling the sadness begin to build once again.

"You're the same guy I saw at the department store...aren't you?" He questioned, moving to stand beside me.

I nodded a little, not even having enough energy to speak right now. Even though Cyan was renowned for his mind games, especially in my vision, right now he was being normal. No false pretence, no nothing. It was a little weird.

"...Silver...right?"

My eyes refocused on his face, noticing how different he looked when he was standing so close to me. His eyes were in fact soft, and a beautiful sparkling blue. He didn't look like he even had a bad bone in his body, maybe it was just me being paranoid, yet again.

"Yeah..." I answered, wiping my face once again.

Then Cyan smiled at me, and it was so weird to see. I was used to that smile having evil connotations, or being more of a smirk, but no, this was a genuine smile.

"Come on...let's go to the Pokemon Centre...a cup of hot chocolate might help relax your nerves"

His hand moved so it was steady on my shoulder, but right now I made no attempt to remove it. Cyan was being kind, which was rare to see so I wasn't going to reject his offer. Besides, I did have a liking for hot chocolate.

"...okay..."

And that was how I allowed some-one who, in my vision wanted to destroy my life completely, take me to the Pokemon Centre for a hot chocolate.

_Seriously...what the hell was wrong with me right now?! Urgh, some-one fucking get me outta here!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Urgh...hopefully next chapter will be better than this, sorry everyone if it was shit. Need inspiration so badly. But drop me a review if you like :) it might cheer me up!**


End file.
